


Stiles Stilinski and the Werewolf Prince

by Noowayjose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles, Auror!Stiles, Clothes Sharing, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them AU, Fluff, Frottage, Galinewts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Orphan Stiles, Rimming, Slow Build, Student!Stiles, Underage - Freeform, all 7 years, blowjob, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noowayjose/pseuds/Noowayjose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinewts the school of American Witchcraft and Wizardry, Stiles cannot even believe he gets to enter such a great, magnificent institute. Until he meets Derek, professional brooder, who actually can be pretty affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonwalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369366) by [twinklingpaopufruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit). 



> GUYS I'm back and I've done an overhaul on this story, I intend to finish it so I've made minor tweaks to the name (Both to the story and Stiles original name, which has just been changed to fit the story), summary, and intro chapters.
> 
> Returning to my abandoned works!

The baby slept soundly as a young man carried him through the streets. The young man looked around skeptically, he knew the mortals would view this as a suspicious move. so he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a cloak. The cloak seemed as ordinary as the identical houses that were all put together to form the neighborhood. He placed it over the infant and instantly the boy seemed to vanish.

The young man let go of the invisible cloak and began to walk towards a very odd house, it was unlike all the others. The cloak - charmed to follow - was behind him as he stepped on the porch of the yellow painted house. Just before he knocked, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash. He stepped away motioning for the cloak to remain on the porch and walked to the corner of the street.

"Mrs.Hale, did you find the culprit of all this chaos." He said.

"No Deaton. The werewolf that was responsible for the murder of that boy's parents has left. I'm assuming it was Deu-" She says.

"Talia! you musn't say his name! He see's nothing but he hears all!" Deaton pleads.

"I will not make this into a Voldermort situation! Hogwarts has already had one of those. Galinewts will not allow such a vicious action to be unpunished." Talia say valiantly.

"You do know that this attack will not go unknown by the Council of Creature Control. They will go on the search for werewolves and if they discover that the headmaster of Galinewt's is one they will seize control of the school that is dangerous." Deaton warns.

"I know this is dangerous but never mind that, let's get a good look at the boy shall we not?" Talia sighs pulling Deaton by his trench coat. Deaton mutters the spell for the cloak to unfold and it moves to show a pale boy covered in moles.

"My oh my. He's so beautiful, I hope he meets Derek. They must be 2 maybe 4 years apart. He was untouched by Deucalion," Deaton flinches at the name "I wonder how? Everyone knows he is merciless. Never leaves a witness behind including children. . . Deaton, It's late, place the boy down and make sure they know of his name." Talia says caressing the boy once more before walking away. She waves a goodbye and flashes out behind a bush.

Deaton places kiss on the boy's cheek and whispers his goodbyes. He pulls out his wand and transfigures a stick into a nametag before placing it onto the boy. He put the cloak down with the boy and creates an enchantment on it. Now it is just an ordinary blanket or so it seems. He walks to the edge of the street and casts his final spell making a loud banging noise against the door before he apparates out of the neighborhood.

A woman arrives at the door to check who would be knocking at this hour. Her eyes are squinting as she looks around to see if she can spot the hoodlum playing pranks on her house at night. Not that she could blame them, she wasn't the best child. When she gives up she's just about to shut the door when she see's the boy, all snuggled up in his blanket. Shocked she picks the boy up and walks back into her house looking for her husband.

"John, honey!" She says frantically.

"What is it darling. Did you find the pranksters, am I going to have to arrest them?" John says.

"No! Someone left a child on our porch! Look." She shoves the baby to John.

"Oh, my. Claudia, what do we... do we send it to foster care?" He asks.

"No we can't. You know how they treat infants. John I know this is a lot to ask of you but can we please keep him. You know that we've been trying to adopt since I'm infertile. Please we could make him so happy, please" Claudia smiles.

"There might be a lot of paperwork, and questions and in the end we might not even be able to adopt him. Are you sure you want to take that kind of responsibility?" John asks.

"Yes, I want him. I mean look at his face. He is so cute look at his moles. hmm... his name's another story. How do you say that?" She's looking at the name tag.

"I don't know. Is it like Stan-is-law " John says watching the baby yawn.

"How about we just call him Stiles after our last name." Claudia laughs.

"Stiles Stilinski. Well it not the most traditional but I think it is a suitable name for Stanisl- oh whatever." John smiles.

So they then become the proud parents of Stiles Stilinski. Not knowing that they are getting themselves involved with something so unlike there mortal lives. Life has barely begun for Stiles but he has so much to learn already. Muggles weren't exactly the best at keeping a wizard up to local standards.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Stiles Stillinski journey to Galinewts.

It begins when Stiles reaches the age of 9. His mom has lost all sanity and can't handle being around anyone except Stiles who for some reason is her only remaining memory. She is apparently the youngest victim of dementia in Beacon Hills. Stiles' dad can hardly touch her without her screaming for someone.

It's around the middle of Stiles' fifth year of elementrary that she kills herself. She had been left alone for a period of time and she looked for the drugs to stop all the pain of an empty void in her mind. Stiles stops going to his school after her death and he has to repeat the year again. Stiles dad goes a little ballistic and does nothing productive for another year and in the end he's alright, he's drinking enough to be conisdered an alcholic but he's good.

He knows that he will be going to middle school soon whenever a letter arrives at his doorstep. It's addessed to a Stanisław Moreau. So he gives the letter to his father it hoping it would make some sense. John tells him to open it and when he does he's in awe. The parchment looks old but the ink is written so that it glows over every letter.

  
**Galinewts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry**  
**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Galinewts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.** **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on 7th of September. We expect you on the ship to Galinewts no later.**  
**Yours sincerely, Headmaster Alan Deaton**  
**Note: Stanisław I know you are mortal raised so if in need of assistance say the word**

" _Deaton-summonus_ . Dad this is ridiculous even the spe-."

And whoosh in a flurry a man dark in skin tone but wise in age appears. He looks around and sighs. Stiles looks at his father who's already reaching for his gun.

"Calm Mr. Stilinski, I have no quarrel with you. I am here simply as a guide to your son's first year at Galinewts. He is a wizard and I am here to escort him as a... promise to a former friends" Deaton flinches at the words.

"I don't know who you are. This isn't a place where one can simply enter and exit, this is my goddamn home! I do not want to hurt you, but I need you to get out of my house! " John exclaims in a delirious state most likely from the alcohol still present in his system

"Well I am the person you have to thank for this child. You were so small when we met. Magic has been circulating this house longer than you think Stilinski." Deaton provides a sympathetic glance at Stiles. He casts a spell making the picture on the wall animated. It's of Stiles holding onto his mom and every so often she waves to the viewer of the portrait. John holds in a long breath looking with nostalgia.

 

John releases the gun with ease. He looks toward Stiles in an apologetic glance. He looks at the son he has known as his for 11 years. Stiles looks like he's looking at a ghost as John carefully grips his sons shoulder. His breath holding an awful stench and his eyes wide and distraught with anxiety.

"Stiles this is true, I don't want to go into too much depth but you  **are** our son, and you're special, you've always been special believe it or not. Remember the times with your mom?" John asks with a painful smile.

"Well I haven't thought about her since.." 

"I know, I don't like to hear it kiddo. Son you were what she remembered, when you were around her she loved, she smiled. She.." John choked on his words, "Was the woman that I held close to my heart and asked to marry me. Remember how those kids were absolutely vile to you and bruised you up."

"They got chickenpox..." Stiles said with a faint twist on his lips.

"These things... they're a gift. You have to go to this school Stiles, if not for me, for yourself, you need to control this. I've known for a while that I am not suited to be a father right now. I need redemption, I need a second chance and this could be it..." John smiles through his tears.

"You're right dad. I need to go, mom would've wanted me to, and dad... you're the best, you've watched me, and did your best taking care of me after mom, I love you so much and I never want you to think I don't.." His amber eyes welling with tears as he wraps his small lithe body around his father who sniffles as he connects with his son, providing a strong embrace. He looks towards Deaton who is viewing family photos and knick-knacks that his mom hoarded.

"Mister..." John says.

"You may call me Alan or Deaton your choice." Deaton shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well Alan, I have no idea how to do all of this stuff so can you please show my son what all is what.." John gives a fake smile to Stiles.

"Of course! A few things we must cover is, firstly no mortal is to know of where your son is and that this school hosts magical beings. We'd like your compliance. Next he will be returning home for holidays and such. Third on no circumstance may your first year child have a fully operating broom. Finally if you need to contact him I will have him send an owl. Now Stanisław we must go to Marsh Way." Deaton finishes short and sweet. John looks sourly at the man, and asks.

"How will I contact him?" "Contact though extremely supervised can be received via messenger I.E bird or other flighted creatures." Stiles interrupts the questioning with a question

"Marsh Way?"

"Yes, it's the shopping district for arriving students at Galinewts. Dear! It seems we have spent too much time bantering. We must leave now or we just might not get you to the ship on time, Stanisław"

"Oh and call me Stiles." Stiles provides with a touch of sarcasm as the name he uses irks him to the core.

"What a weird name, goodbye Sheriff." Deaton waves goodbye and Stiles hugs him tightly one last time before Deaton grips Stiles' hand. The scenery has suddenly changed and they are on a sidewalk next to an empty street. Stiles groans as the movement upsets his stomach and everything seems wrong to him.

"Are we still in Beacon Hills?" Stiles pants in discomfort.

"No, we're still in California though. It's just entrances to Marsh are scattered around the Western United States as Galinewts is one of the more elaborate and recognized schools in the established wizarding community that can be accessed by student not close to Illvymorny." Deaton answers as he walks into a building. It's a motel with a quite strange medieval theme to it. Stiles looks at the sign in curiosity 'Tapestries delight' he follows Deaton to the front and watches him talk to the employee. The employee leads them to, what seems like a backroom. There's a brick wall and Stiles is lost.

" _Alohomora._ " Deaton mutters. The brick wall dismantles and reveals a whole other world behind it, others not even bothered by the sudden disturbance as if it's just casual. The people are extremely eccentric and have quite different styles, some have robes while others have trenchcoats. Stiles can not believe it, he pinches himself to make sure it's real and not some figment of his overactive imagination. He walks onto the stone path and looks at all the window displays. His face a look of pure fascination and intrigue.

"Time waits for no one Stiles.We must hurry, there is a lot of shopping to do. And we have to go Gringotts and get you some money first." Deaton chuckles as Stiles presses his face against the glass and his nose is further lifted to resemble a pig. Stiles moves away and looks at Deaton.

"Gringotts is a bank then?" Stiles asks.

"Well no, it's more of a safe, for important things. You are very lucky to have had reputable parents. I've seen some children having to pay debt to Gringotts on there first year." Deaton frowns and walks through the crowds with Stiles following him.

"So my birth parents left me on a porch but are still giving me money?" Stiles is fuming, he doesn't want parents that think they can win him over with a few dollar bills.

"Stiles your parents died from a werewolf attack. You are the first pure blood child that the Magical Congress of the United States has allowed to be raised by mortals, for a long time Stiles we and the No-Maj were enemies and we were incredibly fierce about laws that allowed intermarriage of a no-maj and wizard." Deaton croaks out.

"Oh... and my dad is what? a No-Maj or a Mortal?" Stiles questions.

"They are the same thing Stiles, back then in the 50's wizards began becoming more open and tolerant to mortals. No-Maj became a ruder term for people without our abilities... Well I'm sure you're a fast learner." Deaton continues as they walk through the streets of the ever bustling Marsh. They enter a rather large building that has a very elegant feel to it. As they enter Stiles notices all the orderly creatures doing some kind of work. Both of them walk toward the main podium as their heels click against the tiled floor. They arrive and the elf? Dwarf? Half elf half dwarf? smiles at them.

"Alan hey, I see you brought a young one with you today." The creature laughs.

"Tarion, my favorite goblin how's business." Deaton asks (aha goblin).

"Eh okay. it seems a lot of people are requesting object transfers from the Gringotts in Diagon Alley. A lot of things have just gone missing. It frustrates the customers." Tarion shakes his head in frustration "Anyways what can I do for you two."

"I have a vault?" Stiles replies.

"Amazing! What's your name?" Tarion asks.

"Stiles Stilinski"

"Hrm... not ringing a bell. Do you go by anything else?" Tarion's eyes squint menacingly.

"Well how about Stanislaw Moneau?" Stiles hopes he got it right.

"There we go!" Tarion pulls a glowing key from under the podium "Do you request anything before we head into your vault.

"Is there a way to change the name that is required to enter?" Stiles asks.

"Well you cannot change the original birth name but you can change your last name." Tarion replies.

"Then can you make it Stilinski please. It's spelled like still and inski." Stiles grins valiantly. The goblin writes it down and hobbles towards a cart behind the other working goblins. Stiles and Deaton seat  
themselves and whoosh. The cart is zooming into a cave of vaults. They pass under a waterfall that drenches them from head to toe and finally makes a stop at a decently large vault.

"Aww great, now I'm all wet." Stiles he mutters in frustration as his clothes has began sticking to him. Deaton mutters something and then all of a sudden Stiles is struck with hot air making him dry "Woah, what was that?"

"Hot-Air charm. Now come." the goblin opened the vault to reveal a large amount of gold.

"What are these?" Stiles looks at the coins and notices they aren't like any currency he has seen.

"They are called Galleons." Deaton grabs it and chucks it into the pile of gold.

"250 Galleon, Tarion" Deaton tells the goblin.

"Of course." Tarion starts placing the coins in a bag he conjured from his coat. After he's done he hobbles over to cart and chucks it into the carrier. Stiles and Deaton wait for the goblin to finish and right before he closed the vault a certain book catches his attention.

"Wait, Tarion!" Stiles yells while he dashes between the door and dives for the book. Once in his grasp the book makes a clicking noise. It's peculiar, but Stiles stands up and seats himself back on the cart. The goblin nods and walks back to the head of the cart and it zooms off again, this time with no waterfalls.

They make it back to the entrance after a quite woozy ride through the cave. The Goblin writes the exchange in his magical book and sends the two off. Deaton casts a feather-light charm on the bag so they can carry it off with ease.

The first shop Deaton takes him to is Glenda's Robes and Suits. He meets one of Glenda's employee's who just so happens to be a fairy. She is very good with tailoring and sizes. Stiles has to get two Galinewt Robes, one everyday robe, a winter coat, and dragon scaled gloves. Stiles procured the conclusion she is seen as nothing but a servant as the boss harshly berates her for admiring the work she's done on Stiles.

The next shop they go to is Thadius's Nook to purchase his first year books. Stiles is fascinated by ' **Current history of magic** ' by Bathilda Bagshot. He also begins studying ' **The Standard Book Of Spells** ' By Miranda Goshawk. A few of the very nessesary books needed for Galinewts first year. They pay at the front and the cashier is suspiciously looking at Deaton. He finishes there payment and Stiles waits as Deaton pulls out his wand.

" _Reducio_ " The spell books become small and compact and gives them to stiles who places them in his pocket. He smiles in awe at the cashier that looks amused now. Stiles follows Deaton as he walks off to another shop. They avoid the crowds and after a few minutes they make it to a really vintage shop called Theowanda, Stiles chuckles at the name.

"Stiles the shops are closing soon so I'm going to run across the Marsh and get your cauldron, telescope, phials and brass scales just wait at Theowanda's."

Stiles nods and walks into the store. He notices a kid his age at the counter trying out a wand. His skin has a sun kissed complexion and his crooked jaw smiles with fascination, and a mop of hair on his head that even intrigues Stiles. He looks at a loss whenever the wand casts a blast just nearly missing Stiles.

"Okay Scott, I already have another lined up. Try this one blackthorn wood, unicorn tail hair, slightly springy." A man with a curly mustache says.

"Thanks Theo.." Scott says grimly. He waves the wand and nothing happens, for a second Stiles is prepared to duck but the wand reacts with a nice spark and glow. Scott grins triumphantly and looks to his left and see's Stiles. Theo walks back to storage to place the unused wands. Scott looks conflicted for a moment and finally looks at Stiles with a look of determination. The boy obviously is holding back a question.

"Hey what's your name?" Scott tries to ask nonchalantly but failing miserably as his anxiousness presents itself in his shoulders.

"Stiles. What's yours?" Stiles tries to sound friendly.

"Scott McCall. So you're shopping for Galinewts too huh?" He asks a very obvious and vague question but is beginning to smile. Stiles nods a reply feeling the tic to bounce.

"Well, are you pure blood or mortal-born? I've never seen you around Marsh Way." Scott asks genuinely, "Not that I mind, I know there are still some pure blood only clubs, my mom's always talking about them."

"I really don't know. You see I was born to wizarding parents, but they died and I was put to live with 'mortals' who I consider to be my real parents. I love them just as if they were my real parents. But, right now only my dad lives at home." Stiles rambles.

"Oh, your parents are separated too. And really? I heard from my mom that the Magical Congress doesn't do that." Stiles looks lost at what to answer first but is quickly interrupted.

"They don't. Now Stiles, if I heard your name correctly why don't you try this one. It's Rowan bark, phoenix feather, quite flexible" Theo says.

"Then why is he saying it? Are you lying Stiles?" Scott asks looking angry, the young boy looks betrayed.

"I am not, Deaton, our headmaster, told me himself." Stiles say with thick sarcasm as he rolls his eyes and swishes the wand like Scott. It produces ash on Scotts face and he cries out in horror.

"Sorry Scott! I didn't mean t-"

" _Tergeo._ " Theo mutters with an all too amused smile and all the ash disappears. Theo goes back to storage to look for more wands.

"Who were your real parents then?" Scott still cautious squints at Stiles.

"I don't know. I never heard their name I do know my last name, Moneau. I think it just doesn't suit me." Stiles frowns at the name. They hear a crash and Theo walks out from storage with a smiling face.

"You were a Moneau? I know just the wand that might fit." Theo reaches for a wand box and puts it on the front desk " Elder wood, dragon heartstring, very flexible!" Theo exclaims. Stiles smiles and when he wooshes it the light appears above his head. The man, Theo looks incredibly astonished and pleased.

"Well Stiles, why is your wand longer than mine?" Scott asks. Stiles laughs because that sentence is wrong in general.

"I base wands on personality. Your wand is shorter because you have a very defined and linear personality, but Stiles personality is close to sporadic and is takes much more room to contain its emotions compared to you." Theo describes as he begins putting wands up.

"Who came with you to the Marsh?" Scott asks.

"Headmaster Deaton, he's off getting cauldrons and philums. What about you?" Stiles asks.

"Well I came with my mom. She's a healer, and is usually at work a lot, which is why I'm getting all my school materials now. My dad was a muggle and left us when he found out about my mom he works at the FBI. That's why I had to wait for my mom's 'off' day. Having separated parents is hard, but you get it right?" Scott frowns and gradually smiles again.

"My parents aren't seperated, my mom got dementia and had an accident when I was young she's gone..." the silence is demeaning as they watch Theo put up wands and such, until they hear the bell ring.

"Hey, mom." Scott hugs her, and Stiles feels his heart pull, Stiles has a little envy directed towards Scott.

"Made a friend I see. Nice to meet you honey. My names Melissa." She smiles at Stiles.

"I'm Stiles, nice to meet you Mrs. McCall," Stiles greets her, "your son asks a lot of questions." Stiles jokes. Melissa laughs at that.

The bell rings again and this time it's Deaton coming in almost out of breath.

"Hello everyone, Stiles sorry to interrupt but I have to take you to our last shop... it closes in about 20 minutes." Deaton huffs. He goes and pays Theo ten galleons and then motions for Stiles to follow.

"Deaton it's only seven galleons." Theo hollers.

"We'll pay for the unicorn tail hair in Stiles' friend wand, now come Stiles." He says. Stiles nods and walks off to follow. Deaton walks once more through the diminishing crowd and walks into a small building with owls and cats on the window display. Stiles squeals as he see's the shop. He continues and enters.

"Sorry to rush you Stiles but please choose quickly." Stiles looks at the 'flying pets' section. Viewing the owls in an array of colors. Then he sees something quite interesting. It's not an owl but what looks like a bird with elegant wings. There are birds of different colors like purple, blue, green and red.

"Deaton I want a red bird." Stiles grins as he points to the one he wants.

"Stiles, a phoenix is a lot of responsibil-" Deaton starts, but Stiles whines and looks at Deaton with his best puppy dog face. Deaton rolls his eyes and nods. Stiles grabs the cage and heads to the check out lady.

"That'll be 34 Galleons." She says. Deaton pays the price and she nods a goodbye to them right after she hands them a lot of phoenix food. Deaton brings out his wand but Stiles stops him.

"Can I try?" Stiles asks, Deaton nulls it over and nods a yes and Stiles pulls out his wand " _Reducio_." The bags of food become super small and he puts them in his pocket with a large grin.

"I did say you were a fast learner. Now let's get you back to Tapestries delight." Deaton smiles. They walk out of the store just to bump into Scott.

"Hey. I wanted to ask before you left if you would like to stay at our home so that we could get on the ship tomorrow. Since I really don't want to be alone." Scott mentions shyly.

"Well that sounds promising. I really need to return to Galinewts to begin preparation for the first years. If you want to go, then go ahead Stiles." Deaton says. Stiles trusts his judgement, and for the lack of a reason not to, agrees. Stiles nodded and move from Deaton's side to Scott's side. Deaton hands Stiles all his miniature objects and provides a send-off while he hurries towards the brick wall. Melissa comes out from a shop and smiles she's holding so many things.

"Hey Mrs.McCall, need help." Stiles asks. She's smiling and she nods. She hands them to Stiles, but he places them on the ground. She looks at him and when he pulls out his wand she squeaks.

"Stiles! No, it's forbidden for underage wizards to use magic outside of Galinewts. They will expel you the moment that the spell is cast!" Melissa yells. Stiles looks at his wand and puts it back into his back pocket. He picks up the items and begins to walk with Scott. He is confused as to why it was allowed in the presence of Deaton but not Melissa. His phoenix cage taking the majority of his left hand. They step into another building and this time there are no things to buy but a bunch of fireplaces lined up.

" _Incendio_!" Melissa encants. A fire begins and then puts her hand out to Scott. Scott hands her a bag of powder. She chucks it at the fire, making it green. "Okay, Scott go ahead and show Stiles how it's done."

"Okay." Scott steps into the fire and Stiles squeaks. "McCall Wizard's Residence." and he disappears.

"Stiles, go ahead. Just say it like Scott." Melissa encourages after she chucks another handful of powder into the fire. Stiles steps in kind of afraid that he's going to burn to death or something crazy like that.

"McCall Wizard's Residence." Stiles repeats. He arrives and shoot's out from the chiminey in a cloud of dust and coughs. Scott start laughing as soon as he gets up and his face is covered in ash. Much like Scott's at Theowanda's. Mrs. McCall steps out of the fire and hold back a laugh when she sees Stiles. She cleans him off with a spell and sends them up to Scott's room while she prepares dinner. They stumble up the stairs, Stiles is laughing whenever Scott almost trips on one of the steps.

When they make it to the top of the steps they see a large window overlooking an endless field of tall grass. In the distance Stiles can see another house. He just follows Scott, he stops them at a door. Once he opens it he looks at all the decorations. It has pictures of a guy on a broomstick, wearing aviator gear and a portrait of him, his dad, and his mom. They all make a silly face before making an angry face. Scott catches Stiles looking.

"Mom hates that I still have that picture. It's a good memory so I keep it." Scott half smiles. Stiles nods and takes out all his miniature items. It's almost like a doll set for children. He places his phoenix right besides Scott's dresser.

"Why are they so small?" Scott asks poking at the cauldron.

"So they would be easier to carry." Stiles replies and places his bag of money on Scott's dresser.

"Oh. We should've done that, I hate that mom has to carry all my things.."

"Awesome! You have an owl! I have no idea what to name my phoenix at all!" Stiles exclaims.

"Woah, that's a phoenix, it's like a baby. phoenix's are really expensive. I think you might be the only one to have a phoenix as a first year. Anyways, mine is named 'Chief' it was my grandfathers, he died three years ago. My family tree consists of chiefs in the Magical Congress, my mom's been the first one to leave a position as chief to become an healer." Stiles smiles at his bird in affection.

Stiles and Scott just talk for a little longer, Stiles tells stories about his dad's cases and Scott tells stories about his mom's patients. They laugh so much that they can't even hear when Mrs.McCall is yelling at them to come eat. The food is good and they seat themselves in the living room to watch episodes of Batman. After a few hours of Batman Stiles runs upstairs and grabs his miniature Standard book of spells so he can learn something new, everything in it has been so shrunk that reading strains his eyes. Once he's about 40 pages in Stiles can feel his body giving up. He falls into a void of yawning, drowsiness and finally sleep.

Stiles is in a room. It feels familiar and he doesn't like it. He hears a crash and a bang. A lot of yelling occurs and Stiles wants to help but he can't move. A women eerily similar to his mother. comes in pale, looking scared for her life and along come a huge monster. His eyes are red as blood his body is covered in hair and he's about to claw the woman.

"Stiles! Stiles! Dude we're gonna be late for the ship. Come on, get your shoes on!" Scott yells. Stiles groans and springs to life getting his shoes on and looking for his red hoodie he discarded.

"Okay. I'm ready!" Stiles runs upstairs to grab all his items. He gets all the items placed on dresser and shoves them in his hoodie. He grabs his phoenix cage and bag of money Scott and Melissa are already out besides a car? What? He places his items on the ground and asks Melissa to make them big for him. "I don't know the spell for it, honey."

"The counter-charm is Engorgio. I should've asked Deaton to do it but I forgot, can you though?" Stiles pleads. Melissa is shocked that Stiles would know something like that so early into his wizarding education. She nods and casts the spell making everything back to it's original size. Stiles begins loading the back of the modern car with his items, strictly making room for Scott's things too. once his suitcase of clothes that he purchased at the Marsh and his other necessities are in the trunk he moves for Scott to place his things. It's like a game of tetris and finally they make it all fit. They all seat themselves into the plush interior of van. Mrs.McCall starts it and begins to back out of the sheltered drive in.

They start driving on a straight road away from their home. Stiles notices that the road ends and goes off a cliff. Stiles realizes that this was all an attempt to kill him and now he's going to die. That is until the mini-van glides off the cliff and begins to fly. Stiles uncovers his eyes not even realizing he had covered them.

"Why would you think we'd want to kill you?" Scott asks as he looks over to his friend.

"Did I say that out loud? Oh, sorry. I ramble when I'm scared." Scott begins howling in laughter. Melissa quiets them down and clicks a button.

"Why'd you press that button Mrs.McCall?" Stiles asks curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a precaution so we don't get caught with a flying car. It makes the car blend in with its surroundings. Thank Henry Ford and his amazing collaborations with the wizards of his time." Melissa continues flying over the fields. The sun has yet to rise but is evidently close by the glimpses of clouds casting shadows in the sky.

Stiles looks in the back seat and notices his book of standard spells is sitting over there. So he reaches for it and places it on his lap. He didn't want to be behind in spells like other mortal raised. He reads for as long as he can before the soothing sounds of the car engine lulls him back to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the Kudos and Comments THANKS! KISSES!


	3. Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally meets Mr.Grumpy.

Stiles is awoken by the mini-van stopping. Scott gleefully stumbles out of the van and begins to pull his items out of the back. Stiles goes to join him and pulls out his baggage filled with the few hoodies,and pants that Deaton had acquired in a mysterious way and his excessive amount of robes. Melissa has wandered off to find them carts, so for now they just leaves their books in the van and the cauldrons on the ground awaiting Melissa's return.

Melissa comes back with carts, so they can place the items in them. Stiles does so and is ready to go in less than 10 minutes. They are by the harbor but Stiles doesn't see a 'Galinewt's Ship of Wonders' described in the letter. Scott and Melissa begin sauntering towards a dock that's broken and sinking into the water. Stiles follows and wonders why they are heading to an broken dock. As they reach the end they just walk straight into the water. Stiles continues hoping he won't get wet. Instead when he gets consumed by the water he's not wet. The dock goes farther in. He sees the two up ahead and then he see's the actual dock that the letter was talking about.

It's magnificent, the ship is huge and there are students all at the end of the dock hugging their parents goodbye. Stiles keeps rolling his cart further until he reaches the end and handing all his items (except his standard book of spells and carry-on filled with clothes) to the captain who just whisks them to storage with a flick of his wand. He looks over to Scott who's hugging his mom goodbye and once again he feels his heart string being pulled. Melissa looks over to Stiles and goes to hug him too.

"Keep Scott out of trouble, Stiles." She says ask she's hugging him too his heart swells. Stiles nods and feels the urge to smile. They continue into the ship and wave a last goodbye. The pair take the stairs down into the seating area and walk around noting that the first floor is practically full so they go another floor down. This time there are a lot less people so they choose a compartment and sit there. The trolley full of sweets comes by and Stiles buys a few chocolate frog and beans.

When him and Scott finish up the chocolate frogs, they play a round of 'bean-boozled' which Stiles loses horribly whenever he gets the flavor 'vomit'. His tounge cursing him as it hits his younger with such a foul taste. The captain says the ship is setting sails which Stiles is excited about, whenever two similar people come and sit with them. One of them looks like someone pissed in his cereal and the other looking like she needs a stressball. They looks similar black hair, eyes that shift in color as the lights hit them directly or indirectly, incredibly intimidating. The guy shoves his foot off the opposite seats, and indicates with his eyebrow that the seat is wanted and being taken. Stiles though small gives a harsh stare.

"Umm, hi?" Stiles says sarcastically.

"Hello. Need something?" And woah that dude was snarky.

"I was just wondering why you sat with us?" Because Stiles can be snarky too.

"Everywhere else was occupied, can I not sit in an **empty seat** " For a minute he looks vulnerable and geez Stiles needs to stop.

"Look, I just am a little protective about people who saunter in a room and take a seat without even asking if it's occupied. I mean my dad's a cop and it's important always to take first impressions seriously and how was I supposed to know if you're not just being rude or no-"

"Is it occupied?" The guy scoffs.

"N-no" 

"Then get over yourself and let us sit." The guy blows air in exasperation. 

"Okay." Stiles says with a frown (That was rude). The girl and Scott finish watching the confrontation and look at each other and shrug. Stiles pulls out his book of spells and continues reading it. That is until Mr.Grumpy starts to get up and pace then sit back down. He just sits back down whenever Stiles explodes.

"Hey, can you stop pacing? It's making me nervous!" Stiles yells. Mr.Grumpy looks at him menacingly and invades his personal space.

"You want to talk to me like that again. Try me and I'll rip out your thro-" The girl pulls him back.

"Derek! Quit, or I'll tell Laura." She scolds him.

"He was talking to me like an animal, Cora. I don't like that." Derek explains.

"First of all, I did not. I was simply saying I don't like your pacing so quit it." Stiles says rudely. Then Derek all but lunges for Stiles. He's growling at Stiles (like what the hell?). They all seat themselves once they stop.

"Stiles quit making him angry." Scott whispers.

"He's making me angry," Stiles whispers furiously "He sat with us not the other way around."

Derek looks up at him and raises his eyebrow in almost a knowing way before going back to his own book. Stiles huffs and says he'll be right back. He hears the distinct "No one will miss y- ow, Cora!" Stiles giggles and walks to the first floor to buy some chocolate frogs from the trolley. When he bumps into a red headed girl.

"Hey! Watch out, I am not getting any bruises unless they're from Defense class." The girls spits out. Stiles stops for a moment to take in the simple beauty of one girl and now he's blushing.

"S-Sor-Sorry" Stiles stutters. She just rolls her eyes and continues walking to her compartment. Stiles turns around and continues his search for a trolley. He finds one and walks back down to his compartment to see that everyone's left but Derek. Derek looks from his book and grimaces. Stiles does the same and sits opposite of Derek.

"Hey, did Scott put my book somewhere?" Stiles asks after looking for it under his seat.

"Does it look like I know?" Derek grumbles. After more searching he still can't find it and he's getting frustrated. Then he looks up at Derek, and he's angry.

"Where'd you hide it you little monster!" Stiles hollers getting in Derek's personal space. Derek looks at him and smirks. He looks down at Stiles body and back at his face and now Stiles is blushing.

"First, I'm not little. Second, here." Derek pulls it out from where he's sitting on it. Stiles grabs it furiously and sits in his seat. He hears Derek chuckle and goes back to reading.

"Very mature." Stiles mutters. He hears Derek hum in response. He gives up and goes back to reading. Scott and Cora come back laughing, Stiles looks up to see what the commotion is all about and it looks like a students pet frog is hopping around and he's trying to catch it. Except his face is covered in chocolate and so are his hands so the frog keeps slipping out of his hands. Stiles starts laughing too and Derek gives a hard eye roll then the sound of the captain comes on.

"Students we are arriving at Galinewts so change into your robes." Stiles gets up and gets his robes from the bag and goes to change with the rest of the students.

He takes a while but once does he gets in and out quickly finding that the way the fairy tailored his robes was amazing. He gets out and walks back to his compartment and see's something he hasn't seen before, a porthole. He looks through it and see's strange things. A mermaid, and an ugly group of screaming monsters holding tridents. Scott comes back and see's Stiles looking.

  
"Hey dude, we're here!" Scott exclaims causing Stiles to look away and smile. He gets up, grabs his baggage and walks with Scott up to the 'poopdeck' before getting onto the harbor. He looks around and accounts for there being weird animals grazing the grass near the trees. He goes over to them and starts to pet them. They are like skeletons but Stiles doesn't really mind. Then a woman comes up to the group of students.

"I'm Professor Morrel. I am here to guide first years in the excellence of Galinewt's. Now if you are not a first year get to your house dorms and be there for the sorting ceremony." Morell yells to the crowd. most take the road ahead including Derek giving exaggerated groans. "Now I'm going to take you on a very simple tour of Galinewts, follow." She begins walking away.

The first year's look at all the cool things that she points at like the lake of persephone, the Everglades (which is off limit to 1-3 years) and the gate troll who guards the magical creatures in the kennel. Stiles is especially fascinated by the architecture of Galinewt's. It's stairs are constantly changing directions making it easy to get lost. The portraits always have a comment to add to morell's description of the area too. Finally they make it to the Great Hall, illuminated by the hundred balls of light. The first years are seated at a separate table from all the others.

"I really hope I get put into the Compendium House." He hears the girl he bumped into early say.

"What do you want to get Stiles?" Scott asks.

"What do you mean?" Stiles looks lost.

"Your house. It's placing you with people just like you. There's Compendium, Manticorefang, Lovegood and Arachneus. Compendium's are clever, smart, but in stressful situations act on impulse. Manticorefang's are compassionate, not very smart, and lovable. Lovegood's tend to be quiet, smile when needed, but have pessimistic thoughts. Arachneus' have a bad temper, rash, but have a strong sense of dedication and loyalty." The girl with the red hair describes to Stiles. Stiles focuses on the words and not how her expressions make his heart throb.

"Lydia, those are just stereotypes." A boy with a Hawaiian look to him chastises. Lydia looks annoyed but just shakes her head.

Their discussion is cut off by the sound of Deaton "Hello and welcome for another year at Galinewts. As per usual we will have our first years being sorted. Then we will enjoy the feast. Few rules, the Everglades are off limits to first, second, and third years. Second, no one is to attempt to enter the kennel unless Professor Morell is there to assist. Great, now it's time to sort the first years." They pull out a mirror and place it in front of the tables. Then they begin calling out names and Stiles watches as the first person to go up there places his hand on the mirror and then a face appears. He's dark in complexion and looks very unhappy.

"It's wizarding tradition to have a sorting ceremony in schools, and Galinewts loves following tradition. That's a large reason why Galinewts is the fastest growing School in the whole world, even though it opened up 200 years ago." Scott whispered.

" _Lovegood_!" It says. Then the house claps for a new addition. Cora goes after a while and places her hand against the mirror. It comes to life and yells " _Compendium_ ". Sometimes it struggles to place a person. A lanky kid is up there with his hand plastered against the mirror and the mirror is having difficulty.

"Hmmm, somewhat loyal, but very compassionate. What a difficult choice, how about _Manticorefang_!" the boy smiles and walks to the table after much cheering. More people go up and not much later the red-headed girl, Lydia, is up there with a hand against the mirror.

"Lydia Martin, where else would you go than _Compendium_!" The Mirror howls. Lydia bounces off the platform and heads to the cheering table. Then it's Scott's turn and he's placing his hand on the mirror and it wakes up once again to shout the house he's in.

"Not very good with brains, not completely loyal, but very compassionate. Manticorefang!" The mirror shouts. The Manticorefangs go crazy.

More people go up and then a girl catches his interest. She's very closed off and her blonde hair has a messy elegance to it. She looks behind her and she blushes at the amount of people watching her. She places her hand against the mirror and it automatically shouts " _Manticorefang_!" The house screams in happiness.

Then he hears the beginning of his name "Stanisław-" and he's hopping off his seat yelling "I'm here!" and making it up to the mirror. He's blushing and geez thanks a lot Deaton. He presses his hand against the mirror.

"Well if it isn't the long lost son of the Moneau's. Now which House do you go into?" He hears a few gasps from the background but focuses on what the mirror is saying (Also thanks a lot mirror). "Stiles, hmm what a strange nickname. Well you have quite the temper, also quite the prodigy, super impulsive or is it rashness. Hmm.. very loyal but also amazingly clever. Compendium or Arachneus. _COMPENDIUM_ _WINS_." The mirror shouts. He goes to the table at the other end of the Great Hall cheering for him. He looks over at Scott who looks sad. Stiles just shrugs and continues listening to the sorting a little more before he's nudged. He looks over to see Cora watching him cautiously.

"You are the Moneau's son? They said you were taken by the werewolf that killed your parents." She whispers.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure my mom or my dad were not werewolves." Stiles mutters sarcastically. Cora squints and leans back to continue watching the ceremony. A boy goes up there with a smirk.

"Come on mirror just put me in Compendium already!" He says.

"Why Jackson how rash you are about the situation." The mirror say haughtily.

"Quit messing with me mirror!" Jackson yells.

"Well, well what do we have here? A bad temper too?" The mirror asks.

"I need to be put in Compendium Lydia's there." Stiles hears the sounds of 'ooh' like it's scandal.

"What loyalty you have for your friend. Why I know the perfect place for you! _Arachneus_!" The mirror yells. Jackson slumps and walks to the table cheering.

The food appears as the last person is sorted and everyone digs in. Well everyone except Stiles because he ate enough chocolate frogs to have a sugar induced coma. He looks at Cora who is chomping off a piece of her turkey leg. Then looks for familiar faces, to see what they are up to. He catches Scott talking to the lanky kid that was sorted with him. His eyes give Stiles the idea that he won't have to fight his place as his best friend (Because Scott giving the kid his 'I love you and all your being' eyes).

Stiles rolls his own eyes and looks around, and see's Derek. He's pushing around his food like a big old grump. He looks up and Stiles notices the hint of electric blue in his eyes. He gets the shivers and looks away. That dude's not normal. He doesn't see anyone else and he's truly honestly bored so he gets up. In his attempt to sneak to Scott's table he gets caught by a professor.

"Stilinski was it? Yes, now listen here, I will not have hoodlums sneaking into other house tables. So scram before I take points away from your house before classes are even in session." He spits out. Stiles doesn't put up a fight and returns to his table slumping as his attempt failed.

"Don't mind Harris, he's a douche of a teacher. He teaches potions, and isn't very good at it." The boy with tan skin that looks Hawaiian says.

"Thanks..."

"Oh, Danny! Also Harris is in the potions room for most of meals so no other professors really care if you sit with other houses. Just avoid it when Harris is here. He's a huge advocate for tradition." Danny describes looking repulsed while doing it.

"I'm Stiles. So who did you have to grill for such good information?" Stiles chuckles.

"Well actually my boyfriend - Ethan - is a second year Manticorefang. He tells me about all the teachers." Danny says dreamily.

"So like you and him are together? What about your parents, do they know?" Stiles asks.

"Well since only a mortal born would ask that, let me explain. In the wizarding world there is no discrimination. There is only social standings and creature reputation. Social standings are the harshest and the most difficult to us, because it's kind of hard to continue family legacies when you can't have biological babies." Danny smiles (woah he's so smart.)

"Creature reputation, I think I read about that in my books. Is that when you are a creature with the reputation to be violent or be submissive? Like house elves or werewolves. There are a lot of laws against werewolves." Because Stiles can be smart too. Danny nods with a smile.

They chat for a while until the sound of Deaton interrupts their conversation. "Now students, Dinner is over and it is time for you to go to your rooms. The perfects of your house will explain to first years how  
to enter your house rooms. Sleep well and don't forget to look at your schedule before classes begin tomorrow." Then poof a parchment of classes appears on the table for each student.

"First period is transfiguration. Awesome!" Stiles seethes with excitement.

"It's the hardest subject to get. Good luck. I got magical history first period." Danny mutters with an implied groan. The Compendiums all stand up and walk orderly to the exit. Stiles catches a glance at the Manticorefangs who look like they are rioting with the perfects trying to conduct the students into a line. Stiles shakes his head and follows Cora who's in front of him. After walking up a winding of path of stairs they stop at a portrait of a man scribbling down things on a piece of parchment.

"Hello Compendium's what will your password for this year be?" The man looks up from his scribbling.

"A riddle of course." One of the perfects says.

"Yes, now what is it?" He says.

"What loses it's head in the morning but gets it back at night?" The other perfect asks.

"Okay. Well tell me the answer." The man says impatiently.

"A pillow." Stiles says without thinking. The man nods and the door opens. Lydia looks towards him with her head tilted but then dismisses it and walks into the room. Stiles goes over and enters into the room. There is a fireplace with a portrait of a woman smiling on top of it. There is a couch that looks amazingly comfortable with a gold yellow and dark red rug. The perfects stop in front of the foyer and clears their throats to catch the first years attention.

"Few rules if you are going to be a Compendium. First, do not lose any house points for us. We get Harris will most likely take away points but we expect you guys to prank smartly and not stupidly. We're the only house in history to have a 7 year streak. Secondly if you want to go out after curfew do not get caught. If you prank other houses do not leave any traces of Compendium in the midst. Now girls will follow Heather and boys will follow me." The other perfect says and leads the guys over to a door. The door opens to reveal a winding staircase. He begins to walk up as the first years follow. They pass a few doors and finally stop at the third door up. He opens the door revealing only three beds, because there are many new boys coming to Compendium's ranks.

"Stiles, Danny, and Liam." The perfects says as he reads the name on the trunks. The three walk in and Stiles is glad he has a roommate that he is acquainted with. Liam awkwardly situates himself on his bed whenever Stiles and Danny get into a heated argument on if brooms are enchanted or charmed to fly.

"Well in the magical history book it says that brooms are charmed to follow the casters movements and commands." Stiles huffs.

"It depends. Brooms are enchanted in lower institutions like Galinewts, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons. In things like Quidditch championships, they are charmed because charms are harder to tamper with than simple enchantments. They are also certainly harder to do too." Liam says from his bed.

"So we're both right? That sucks I wanted to win." Danny jokes. Stiles chuckles, and get's under his covers. it's been quite the long day and he just needs sleep. He'll talk to Scott in the morning, he likes Danny but their conversations are too intellectual. he needs Scott to feel normal and not like a genius. Liam seems cool so he's just going let him stay. Once again sleep consumes Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS! Next update will be in the week. Hopefully longer too!


	4. Potions Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day is a little intense but Stiles got through it!

The nightmares returned with a vengance, as he soon woke up with a cold sweat at yet another. Exhausted and absolutely unprepared for today Stiles watched all the students squealing about there first night. In the morning the perfects seemed to do there duty and change the colors of their houses robes. Scott's colors are royal blue and white, then he noticed Derek in black and grey. Stiles laughed, because of course it would be depressing colors, he's a depressing guy. Then he sees the beautiful and elegant Lydia Martin with her impatient friend (hopefully) Jackson. There is such a contrast because he's in Arachneus- who's colors are black and grey, while she has the vibrant colors of maroon and gold.

Stiles saunters over to Scott who's eating by himself. He bumps Scott who looks up from his plate of eggs and bacon. He beams most likely happy that Stiles is there to fill in the silence. Stiles piles a plate of food before looking towards Scott. The silence thickens and Stiles has to talk.

"How was your first night?" Stiles asks.

"Err... pretty cool I got a room with Isaac, and this kid named Greenburg. They are pretty cool except Isaac really doesn't like to talk. Not that I mind but he is supposed to be a Manticorefang, not a Lovegood." Scott sighs.

"Well Scott, you don't have to talk to be compassionate. Didn't you hear Danny? Stereotypes don't define a house." Stiles gives Scott a lecture. Scott looks confused and then slowly gets it.

"Oh.."

"Who's Isaac?" Stiles is totally giving advice about someone he doesn't know.

"He's the guy that I was talking to at the sorting ceremony. Anyways other than that how was your night?" Scott shoves some food in his mouth.

"It was okay. I just don't fit in - it's just so many of the Compendiums talk about things I still don't know about. I feel so stupid whenever they talk about wizard ethics. Like purebloods and mudbloods. I had no idea what mudbloods even meant for a long time. They just turn out to be the same as squibs half magical half mortal. I can't believe that they are discriminated against just like elves and goblins aren't allowed to use magic. That is so rid-"

"Stiles, it's just how the world works, it's something that people cannot change." Scott sounds cynical for a moment before reverting back.

Stiles shrugs and begins to gobble down his pile of food. He's interrupted from eating by Cora seating herself right next to them.

"God if I have to listen to another Compendium have a debate about apparating I am going to hurt them." Cora frowns as she gets food on her plate. Stiles just accepts that she's here. She's about to dig into her plate whenever groups of owls come into the Great Hall. Many of the birds drop some mail, Stiles doesn't expect to receive mail because who's going to write to him? He needs to send a letter to his father though. If he doesn't his dad will totally worry about someone having kidnapped his only son. His phoenix (Phoebe, because he totally watched charmed and phoebe is so bomb) drops him a wrapped box before exploding into a million flames.

The commotion grabs some people's attention watching in awe as the bird apparates in a flashy manner. Stiles looks at the box in suspicion, who would send this? He slowly unwraps the box taking great care in making a nice stack. Cora and Scott give him glances of anticipation. Whenever he opens it, the seal comes off and it seems to be a nice cloak. As well a blank piece of parchment, what strange items to give. There's a letter included and he's very cautious reading it, it could possibly be a curse.

 **Stiles,**  
**these items were requested of me**  
**take great caution in using them, how**  
**they work will not be told, but you're smart**  
**you'll figure it out eventually.**  
**\- Tarion from Gringots in Marsh Way**

Stiles hums and folds up the letter and places it back. (Who needs useless items? certainly not Stiles.) He is reminded of the book he found in the vault. It was filled with nonsense talking about forbidden spells and what not. He has no intention of using forbidden spells, they are forbidden for a reason! If it belonged to his birth parents - who knows what they were like, they most likely were not good people.

Scott gets a letter from his mother and Cora is reading a long list of things she needs to do before the school year ends. It's stuff like visit Galinders. What the heck is Galinders.

"Galinders? What's that?" Stiles blurts. Cora looks up from her paper and Stiles is pretty sure she mutters 'nosey'.

"It is a small village just south of Galinewts. We go for breaks and trips - it is filled with small shops and bars. We can only drink butter beer though. Still it's pretty fun!" Scott says ecstatically. Stiles grins, he hears the clock towers and sighs. It's signalling time for class and he didn't even finish breakfast. He hops off the seat and goes to Transfiguration with Professor Blake. They say she is pretty strict with the items you have to change.

He seats himself in class and watches students pile in. He see's Jackson, and Liam. Liam slinks over to Stiles and seats himself. They await for all the students to file in and after a while a woman with red hair walks in waving her wand like a madman. (Madwoman?) She looks around the room and observes the crowd. She turns around, seats herself in her chair and continues to look at the crowd.

"You! Change that writing feather into a rabbit." She points to a girl who is studying some parchment. The girl looks up and Stiles recognizes her. She has the same messy hair and insecure feel to her. She turns red and fairly quickly looks away.

"Lapifors" A dark skinned boy says as the feather changes into a fidgeting rabbit. The girl looks behind her and smiles. She notices Stiles and looks away red with embarrassment.

"Very good Vernon. Sadly I asked Ms.Reyes not you. 10 point deduction from Lovegood." She states causing some Lovegoods to groan. She points to Stiles next with the intent of looking intimidating.

"I have a glass of water, I want rum. What is the enchantment?" Professor Blake asks him.

Stiles racks his brain for the enchantment. Crap, He read this, so what is it? Then click. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." He responds feeling like he's on a game show.

"Amazing Stilinski. 20 points for Compendium." He's pretty sure Blake is the Compendium house's professor but he doesn't mention it. The class begins after that test of intellegence by Professor Blake putting matches on the table and requesting them to be changed into needles. The simple task proves to be hard for Stiles but he keeps trying. Eventually on his 30th or so try he gets it! The matches turn into needles and he looks around to see he's not that bad. Some students have finished like Vernon and Liam but others are struggling like Ms.Reyes who can't swirl her wand correctly.

Eventually class finishes and there are several needles on tables. Professor Blake mutters the enchantment and the needles turn back to matches. His hard work was for nothing. The annoyance in his face was evident but he just shrugs it off. He hurries off to the quidditch fields because he's supposed to be learning how to ride a broom today. He's slightly scared and very excited. He sees all the first years talking, catching Scott in the crowd. He pokes him and Scott turns around with a grin. Scott was talking to Isaac it seems, but he goes silent when Stiles starts to greet him.

"Hi, My name is Stiles." Stiles smiles.

"I'm Isaac..." He mutters as he becomes fascinated in the color of his robes.

"So are you ready to learn how to fly a broom. Dude this is gonna be epic!" Scott exclaims.

"Nope. I'm a ball of spasms so there will be pieces of Stiles all over this quidditch field. Trust me I'll probably ram into one of these towers." Stiles rants.

"Well at least you don't have the longest limbs in the world." Isaac grunts.

"Well sometimes it's good to have long limbs." Scott say looking at Isaac. Stiles doesn't really know if that is supposed to mean something else or not. Isaac doesn't seem to take it that way because Stiles sees a hint of a smile in the midst. Isaacs ears tint to a blush and looks away from the duo. Stiles hears a whistle and looks away from the Isaac, thinking how awkward they can be sometimes. It's a dude with crazy hair sticking out from the sides. He's wearing some athletic shorts and a hoodie and Stiles misses that. The robes are fun but eh no hoodies have got to be the best invention on the face of the earth.

"Okay everyone, I'm Bobby Finstock. Flyer extraordinaire, now to be clear, no one is to fly higher than the quidditch goal posts, anyone caught doing so will serve a detention with me. No one wants to do that so let's not do that, got it? Good." He lines every student of his making sure they all had enough arm room. The line is made so every student has a broom on their right. "Now hold out your hand and say 'up' to get your broom in your palm." Finstock says providing an example.

The first years begin chanting the phrase and some brooms actually go up. Scott gets it up his third try. He see's the amazing Lydia Martin at the end (How did he not notice her?) yelling at the stupid thing to do as she commands. Stiles wants to help her out but can't even get his dumb broom off the ground. Eventually the broom moves, Stiles is obviously pleased by that. It land in his grip and finally Stiles can grin in accomplishment.

Stiles grips the broom and sits on it. It takes a while and finally all the students have successfully mounted their brooms. Finstock is thoroughly bored as he looks away from picking at his finger nails. He lights up whenever he sees no one is struggling to rise their brooms anymore.

"Now students, I want you guys to rise four feet in the air no more no less." He says. The first years begin to float off the ground and stay in the air as instructed.

"Amazing, wow my last group of first years were such idiots I swear." Stiles is pretty sure that Finstock used to be a Manticorefang (He's not the brightest). The first years all land on the ground safely except Lydia who may have slipped off her broom. She stands up and acts like it never happens though just like it should remain. That's when he sees stupid Derek running across the qudditch field -- robes straining against the slight wind. Stiles frowns, Derek is a douchebag so why has the watcher brought him to ruin the first day of his wizarding education. Derek gives Finstock a note which he looks at and sighs.

"Harris seems to have found out that I've been using his Elixir's of induced euphoria. So what, I like to be happy. Geez, I have to assist him so he can make some more. Hale you're in charge!" He runs off the field. Derek smirks at his new sense of authority and Stiles absolutely hates it.

"Great, first years keep practicing your rising. Stilinski I have an urge that you don't know how to ride a broom correctly, need help." he says confidently and Stiles really wants to punch his stupid face. Stiles is angrily shaking his head no, because if he says something it might be a hex. Stiles continues rising and falling not even realizing that he's leaning to the left but before he can do anything he's slipping off. Well that is before Derek's there with his stupid 'I told you so' eyes. Stiles huffs and stands angrily.

"I'm just clumsy okay?" Stiles mutters. He gets back on his broom and continues this stupid excercise. Derek continues watching with a studying gaze. Eventually the class ends and Stiles hops off the broom and walks over to Scott. Not even giving Derek the satisfaction of how much annoyance he has.

"Hey dude where are you going?"

"Well I'm going to potions with Harris. You?" Scott looks over from where him and Isaac are walking together.

"Awesome. Me too! Isaac, where are you going?" Stiles asks.

"M' going to Professor Morell for herbology.." Isaac grumbles. Stiles shrugs and continues to walk with the two as they walk towards the castle. Isaac walks off with no goodbye's as he stalks off straight to the green house. Stiles gets why Scott would question his sorting. Well they continue through the twisting pathways, with Stiles talk about anything they encounter and see. Stiles enjoys his voice much more than silence. They separate to get their cauldrons (and potions book) but meet again right outside the classroom. Finally him and Scott make it through the doorway. They sit at a desk in the middle. Mostly because Harris is hard to understand (or so they heard) and the back will apparently get them picked more often (or so they heard.)

"So seen anyone to catch your interest lately Scotty?" Stiles grins maliciously.

"No. Well there is one person.." Scott turns a shade of red.

"Does their name start with an I?"

"What no! I don't like Isaac why are you even.. okay maybe a little. It's just he smiles and my heart really hurts. But he's so stoic, and I can never have a full conversation with him." Scott rambles.

"Wow, you know what stoic means?" Stiles huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah it's my vocabulary word of the day, duh! Stiles we're off track. Look I think if I could just know why Isaac's so sad all the time I could fix it, you know? It's not about liking him it's about being me, I'm like my mom I like helping anyway I can." Scott smiles.

"Do I smell a mystery?" Stiles asks.

"Well yes. So Isaac never undresses himself he always goes into the bathroom and changes. He knows we could care less what he looks like."

"Maybe he's insecure. I don't like that I'm as thin as a stick too. You don't get it Scott." Stiles says.

"Not only that, he leaves the rooms after curfew. Manticorefangs know for a fact that breaking rules is not what we do. So why does he do it? I think tonight we should follow him. Find out where he's going." Scott whispers.

"That is weird, of all things why would he go out in the dead of night?" Stiles puts on his thinking face. They hush as Harris saunters in with his robes wooshing behind him. He places his glasses on the tip of his nose observing the crowd much like Professor Blake.

This time he is so much more intimidating. His eyes look crazy and Stiles has seen that look in the criminals that his dad has arrested. Eventually he gets bored and leans on his desk.

"I want you all to make some emotion potions. You choose, as long as it changes the emotions of the consumer." Harris scowls at the odd looks of his students. Obviously some first years need a little instruction but Stiles feels like Harris will be like this all year, so he gets to looking for a potion that creates the feeling of sadness because he plans on giving it to Derek during dinner.

He finds the potion who's description says 'Make those show real sadness. Vulnerability isn't always bad.' Then Stiles notices the potion of obsession, or a love potion. Tempted is a word he uses to describe situations like these. He goes back to sadness and begins grabbing ingredients from the cabinets. A majority of the students are still looking for a potion whenever Stiles begins putting in the ingredients.

It's like cooking, Stiles cooks for his dad all the time. The instructions get really advanced all of a sudden though. Like peel the shell of the heart beetle, and drop him in the center of the cauldron. Then there's stranger ones like put red rose petals in a L formation. Stir the pot counter-clockwise until the stirring reaches 180 degrees and return clockwise.

Whenever Stiles has completed the potion he looks at his work. Wait, why is it red? Stiles looks at the description of his potion. Should be the color of blue or light green if done correctly. Stiles frowns, because he failed at making a potion. Harris begins walking around the class observing the young wizard's work. He smacks those talking with the tip of his wand. He reaches Stiles and looks at his cauldron.

"My, my Stilinski. Who are we trying to attract? Sadly this is not an emotion potion." Harris chuckles.

"What? This is a potion of sadness. At least that's what it was supposed to be." Stiles slumps.

"Though this is not a sadness potion you have somehow succeeded in producing an obsession potion." Harris looks harshly at the product "Tell me what happens to the consumer of this. For now, 10 points deducted from Compendium for not following class instructions." Harris smiles evily. Stiles hears the groan of a few Compendiums but many aren't directed at him but at Harris. Harris booms at them to return to their assignment.

A love potion? He was making a sadness potion. Stiles looks at the ingredients for the sadness potion and realizes that the potion has none of the ingredients that are on his table. His brain just made a decision on it's own. Stiles must be going mad if he can't even stop his impulsive brain from going away.

Stiles just places the potion in two separate vials. He puts up all the ingredients and can't help but notice a few pixies inside a jar. Stiles grabs them and places them inside his robes before he seats himself. The bell for lunch sounds and the students leave in hoards. Stiles stops thinking about how he's going use this love potion because most of his ideas just end in catastrophe. Scott and Stiles are making arrangements for tonight whenever Cora decides to snoop.

"You guys are idiots, if you get caught Stilinski I will murder you. Plus tonight is a full moon, wouldn't want you guys to run into problems on your little escapade. Everyone knows that the wolfs come out on the full moon." She interrupts.

"Look we're just trying to solve a mystery. As soon as we get an answer we'll be back into our rooms." Stiles says nonchalantly. Cora rolls her eyes and struts up ahead to claim her seat at the Compendium table. Stiles follows Scott to the Manticorefang table and sits. His stomach growls at the food. He didn't eat that much breakfast, so what? Scott lifts a newspaper in fascination.

"Hey, there have been a few murders around the edges of Galinders. Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight. People suspect it to be Duecalion the blind werewolf, he's bad news Stiles. Cora's right - not tonight." Scott claims as he reads the section with a hairy beast as it's co-picture. Stiles didn't like it one bit, but he's stubborn.

"No. We made a plan and everything, c'mon how far is Galinders?" Stiles asks.

"It's about 5 miles?" Scott thinks hard.

"Hmm, well that's pretty far. If these reports are from this morning. Then he's probably not going to kill again until a few more days." Stiles stuffs his face with some of the chili fries that the elves made. How funny, such a domestic meal for an extravagant place. Scott looks up from his meal in suspicion.

"How do you know that. My grand-dad used to be an auror before he was promoted to MBI. He talks like that all the time. Is there something you're not telling me?" Scott asks.

"Ha, don't you remember all the stories from last night? My dad's a sheriff and soon enough he'll be a detective once he retires. Not just any cop, he's the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Mix that with a hardcore alcholic he's paranoid about pretty much everyone." Stiles resigns aloud.

"You don't say. Hmm. whatever, I have Dark Arts next. They say Peter Hale is teaching it." Scott grumbles.

Stiles splutters because, no way that there is another one! What the Hale, and oh geez that's is a good one, Stiles is laughing now. Scott looks genuinely concerned.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Cora says. Stiles howls, and this shouldn't be as funny as it is.

"I told him how Peter Hale is teaching Dark Arts and he burst into laughter." Scott is still watching Stiles.

"My uncle is a douche, but he's all we have aside from our sister Laura." Cora sighs grimly. Stiles slowly stops laughing and wipes his tears. His tummy aches from laughter and he's catching his breath.

"Why is that?" Stiles asks once he's completely done.

"Not something I want to talk about, see you later." She walks out of the Great Hall with her hands doing some weird gestures.

 

"Dude, you don't know about the Hale fire?

"Fire?" Stiles eyes widen.

"Yeah, the Hales were all asleep. Three of the children made it to a portkey before the entire house burst into flames. Some say it was arson, and others say it was the structure of the house and the fact someone had left the fireplace on. Only one person made it out alive, Peter, he was in a catatonic state for three years before he was recovered." Scott explains. Stiles is clinging to every word he says because he was horrible to Derek and now he understands why they are so defensive so angry. The bell sounds and he has herbology. So Stiles makes his way to the large glass encased building with roots encircling much of the structure.

People are gathered around to observe the potted plants. Stiles joins them and with a humph realizes that the plants are mandrakes. A boy is poking at the stems and decides that it would be cool of him to pull it out. Stiles using his intelligent detective skills, see's the problem before it happens and reaches for the ear mufflers just in time. He sees the amazing Lydia Martin and hands her a pair cautiously. She looks at the mufflers noticing that the boy is probably going to do something stupid, and then looks at Stiles, she grimaces but takes them.

The guy pulls out the Mandrake plant and it starts screaming. It sound like a megaphone to Stiles but to the rest it's much worse. They all faint and Stiles has to do something.

"Silencio." Stiles casts on the mandrake, muting it. Stiles puts his wands back in his robe and pulls the stem from the bulb finally making the thing inanimate. Morell is walking into class all smiles whenever she see's the majority of her students on the ground she looks at the only two standing and shakes her head. Stiles and Lydia take off the mufflers and place them on their respective rack.

"Is this a prank? What happened here?" Morell questions.

"No Professor, you see that boy right there, yeah he was messing with the mandrakes but being the informed young witch I am I grabbed a muffler and luckily was spared the injury." Lydia smirks and geez is she charismatic. After affirming her defense she pointedly stares at Stiles.

"Well I saw that he was poking at the stems and I grabbed a pair also. Of mufflers that is. The mandrake yelled and I silenced it before ripping the stem off to finish it." Stiles stumbles out and really? Finish it? Could he be any more mortal kombat?

Morell nods and tells them to sit inside the green house. Awarding 20 points to Compendium for diligence. Stiles sees an opportunity to snatch Lydia as his and he fully intends to act on it. So you could say he is trying to make it work.

"So Lydia, I don't think we've been formerly introduced. I'm Stiles." Stiles smiles.

"Well, you seem to already know my name. So unless you have some gossip about people in school or in the wizarding world in general then don't try and converse with me." Lydia sports a sarcastic grin.

"Well I was just going to tell you that I know someone who has the biggest crush on you." Stiles tries to be sly. This is such a middle school love clichè.

"Hmm sounds interesting, continue. " Lydia beckons him to go on.

"Well it's sort of me. You're just so pretty and smart an-"

"Stiles, a word of advice. Flattery will get you nowhere with me." Lydia offer a devious but well knowing smirk.

"Oh, well how about me being your loyal and humble boyfriend till' we are married?" Stiles pleads.

Lydia bursts into hysterics and Stiles' heart breaks a little at that. She looks at him with a shake of her head and clicks her tongue.

"Try me in a few years when you're not thinking like a kindergartner." Lydia advises. She begins touching some of the plants and herbs in the greenhouse. Grazing them oh so delicately while Stiles watches her with eyes that were wide enough to be mirrors. She continues until Morell is back with a huff. She walks in the greenhouse distraught and annoyed.

"Well those students will be out for a while. Sadly class will be postponed until tomorrow. Well for now I have to do things regarding the student who pulled out the mandrake but seeing as my only competent students are still remaining go do something." She walks out of the room and leaves the two. Lydia springs up and walks off with no warning.

Stiles leaves too, walking in any direction keeping to the paths eventually making it to the inside of the castle. Somehow Stiles makes it to the student courtyard seeing the person least expected. Derek seated with his book reading. Stiles really is rude, he thought Derek caught bunnies for fun. He walks cautiously to Derek making sure not to crunch leaves and everything.

"I can hear you Stilinski, you are really bad at being sneaky. What do you want?" He groans.

"Well my entire herbology class went into a coma because of a mandrake and I didn't cause' I saw it coming so I grabbed a muffler. So I'm here to-"

"Answer the question. Not give me your entire day." Derek growls.

"Oh, uh- I wanted to apologize. For being rude, I found out about your family. I jus-"

"Shut up. I don't want your sympathy. You're an idiot for thinking apologizing would fix everything. That is my family matters and has nothing to concern you, I've long forgotten those harsh events." Derek eyebrow furrows.

"Look! I just felt like it was a courtesy! So stop being a grade A douche and accept it." Stiles yells.

"No I won't because your apology isn't real. Everyone pities me but you were the one person to call me out on how I am. But now you're just gonna be like the rest,  superficial and walking on glass around me!" Derek is in his face.

"I won't, you don't under-"

Derek is pinning him to the ground and holding his hand over Stiles' mouth. Stiles is attempting to push him off, punching him in his sides. It is not working one bit and he's really red. They're like little kids play wrestling. The emotion in it is harsh and Derek has a slight grin ghosting his lips. He gives up and looks up at Derek who has his eyes closed. He opens them and they're electric blue unlike his green eyes that usually dominate his face. He has a urgent look in his eyes but he just shakes his head in frustatration.

"Stiles." He huffs.

"Yeah?"

"Go. I need to be alone." Derek almost sounds sincere.

Stiles suirms from his gaze, and Derek looks pained.

"Go! NOW!" Derek yells. He releases and Stiles scrambles up walking fast in another direction once again. He crosses the bridge he vaguely remembers from the tour and walks to moonlit peak. It's a point on the hill that has a wood bench on it. He seats himself and thinks about the events of today. Derek was fine this morning. Almost playful if he was being honest. Now he's on the edge and angry.

His contemplation eats up time and finally he hears the bell signalling that the class is over. He goes over his schedule mentally, he realizes that next is the Dark Arts. He groans inwardly realizing that another Hale is soon to come. He stands up and walks back to the castle. The walk is lonely and Stiles doesn't like it. He makes it to the drab classroom and looking for familiar faces. He sees Cora grimacing and sits next to her when she looks up from her self thought. Her nostrils flare and she looks disgusted.

"Oh god. Do I smell bad? I um tripped on a rock and rolled on a hill." Stiles makes up a lie, because he doesn't want to rat out Derek.

"Mmhmm." He hears a faint 'Just wait until I tell Laura'.

Stiles smiles and nods. He draws his attention away from her to look at Professor Hale. He looks scary young, and very predatory. He smirks and views all the students stopping on Cora and Stiles.

"Hm well if it isn't my nephew and her friend. Stillinski if I recall." He puts a finger on his nose "Class! Today we will learn about incurable curses. Curses that remain forever and as long as you live. Can someone give me an example." Stiles hand shoots up.

"The Hocrux Curse. Debated weather a lifetime curse or not but in the end resolved that the curse is not broken unless the caster is killed or the victim has died. Used on Harry Potter at the age of one."

"My Stilinski, what a 'Hermione Granger' you have just pulled." Peter chuckles. The entire class laughs with him and Stiles sinks further into his seat. That is until Cora's hand shoots up to rescue Stiles from his embarrassment.

"The Inferno Curse. A curse that causes irrefutable pain similar like being burned. Casted on Wendelin The Weird after her constant fake burnings. Known for lasting a lifetime." Cora says smugly.

Peter gives her a fake grin looking much like a serial killer. "Cora how well you know your curses makes me think you just escaped Azkaban."

The class resumes with small discussion like those. Cora and Stiles practice some of the curses on spiders. They observe their reaction to them seeing if they're are successful or not. One of the students releases a spider after screaming how unjust this is, Stiles feeling is literally mutual. The smell of burning plastic comes every time a curse is cast and it makes Stiles sick.

The class goes without a hitch and ends with the traditional dong of the castle bell. Stiles walks in the direction of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Stiles walks alone again and gives up all hope of finding companions to fill the silence. He walks in and sees the large platform at the center of the room.

He stands and waits for the instructor. Seeing Deaton and wondering why the headmaster would be here. He walks over and pokes him.

"Headmaster why are you here?" Stiles asks.

"Well since the ministry no longer allows professors to teach this class after the debacle over in Hogwarts a few years back. They only allow Headmasters to teach this sort of class. A reason why so many wizarding schools have lost this program because their Headmaster's have such a congested schedule. I do not, so be a good student." He says.

Stiles grins and once the final students come in, Deaton start pairing students. Stiles gets paired with the boy from the morning. The one who helped the girl with the the rabbit. He looks at Stiles with a constant set of brown eyes.

"Few rules to instate, no curses. If curses happen you are practically expelled, second no physical fighting is to happen, third when the partner pleas for a break let them have it and that duel you have won. Understood?" Deaton asks.

The class groans a 'yes' and he allows them to begin. The duel rules are simple, back to back then take 4 steps forward then spin around and begin throwing hexes and spells. Stiles and Boyd (he prefers it more than his first name) begin and as soon as they turn Stiles has the perfect spell.

" _Tarantallegra_!" Stiles shouts. Boyd feet begin to move in rhythm as he dances. Boyd looks up in horror and then casts Expelliarmus.

" _Protego_!" Stiles says just in time. The spell deflects and hits a nearby duel. The guy that Lydia hangs with gets hit causing the wand to fly out of his hand. His name's Jackson, if Stiles is correct. Jackson looks up from the battle and stares at Stiles.

"What the hell? Watch what your doing idiot!" Jackson spits out.

"It was an accident. So sorry but I'm sure you could've tried a little harder to be pleasant about the problem." Stiles retorts.

"Why would I be pleasant when it's your stupid mistake." Jackson splutters "Expel-"

" _Steleus_!" Stiles yells. The commotion drags those away from their duel to observe this one. Before Jackson could do anything he's sneezing ferociously. The class starts laughing but the duel is disrupted by Deaton who tells them to go back to their partners. Jackson is reluctant but does so glaring daggers at Stiles.

The class ends after Stiles and Boyd duel 6 or so times and the students pile out making there way to the Great Hall chatting about their day. Stile see's Scott out of the crowd and they talk. Once again going over the plan because Stiles isn't the one to break rules but curiosity is too much for Stiles to take. This time they separate, Stiles leaving for Compendium seeing that Harris is at the dinner today.

The dinner is good and Stiles talks to Danny again, they talk about how their days went and stuff. Surprisingly they had no classes together but they see enough of each other in the common rooms. Dinner ends and it time to head to your house rooms or spend it in the library. Stiles does the latter and spends it in the library reading about anything he finds interesting.

He wastes time because he's fidgety about tonight. Hopefully they figure out the whole idea with Isaac. He's one strange kid but some things just don't make sense, but then again what do you expect when you're a first year at Galinewts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay summer classes began early and I wasn't expecting it. So I was on and off with this chapter but it is long!


	5. Alone in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott figure out where Isaac goes at night. It's somewhat climactic somewhat not.

Stiles eyes squinted in the dark. He was tempted to turn on a small light from his wand but didn't want to get caught. The light from the moon lit up only portions making it quite disorienting to walk through the corridors. All he knew was that he was on the first floor. Stiles continued avoiding the moonlight like it would burn him if he stepped into it. Making quick pace as he felt the ground beneath his feet become gravel.

Stiles grimaced when he made it to the outside of the castle. Scott was there looking around almost too innocently as if he didn't make his way here on his own. Stiles taps him on the shoulder making him jump out of his skin. He's relieved and smiles whenever Stiles assures it's him. Scott grabs Stiles' shoulder and leads the way he saw Isaac go. The way is very quiet which Stiles dislikes as per usual. After much following the two realize that the boy has headed off the normal path. Isaac isn't very subtle leaving constant drag marks from his extremely long robe.

The drag marks continue into some trees luckily they aren't the very over-towering ones from the very distinct Unknown Forest. Stiles really wonders if it is worth it but Isaac wouldn't take such a path for nothing. The trail ends in the middle of a clearing with a large gravestone with no engravings on it.

"Where's Isaac?" Scott asks.

"I have no idea! It's not like he knew we were following him." Stiles grovels. Scott begins examining the tomb stone being careful to avoid stepping on it. Then it make a lot of sense, and Scott's about to touch the thing.

"Scott! Stop." Stiles yells.

"What's wrong Stiles?" He says stumbling away from the tomb. He looks concerned at Stiles, "What is it?"

"That's a portkey. If you touch it you'll go in." Stiles cautiously watches the tombstone.

"Stiles, that's why we're here, to find out why Isaac has been leavi-" They stop as the sound of a howl sounds near. Stiles looks at Scott who looks terrified out of his mind. Stiles points back to the path of drag marks to signal they should leave whenever a beast soars through the trees. Scott steps closer to Stiles as for assurance. Stiles watches the thing circle around them. Stiles looks over to the portkey and grabs Scott's wrist before he grasps the gravestone. He gets the eery image of the monster lunging before the feeling of falling is evident.

It feels like he's falling very fast, he looks at Scott who's eyes are bulging out of his skull in fear. Stiles loses all his breath as they are pulled apart. Then bloosh! He and Scott have landed with a thud in the middle of a graveyard? They look up and realized that it's cemetery. Both look around searching for a person they can call to. Then they spot Isaac, he's wearing a trenchcoat. Not only that but he's digging out a grave.

Isaac stops at the sound of a rock accidentally being kicked into a gravestone (Thanks Stiles). He looks up and begins to scout the horizon seeing if he can spot the source of the noise. Then his eyes land on Stiles and Scott. He looks down with embarrassment it seems.

"Hey Isaac..." Scott say with a little of a shiver.

"Hi.." He mutters, "What're you doing here?"

"Well Scotty over here was worried about you leaving in the middle of the night and requested we find out why." Stiles interrupts the conversation.

"Yo-you were worried about- Why?" Isaac asks confused.

"Cause you ar- just why not?" Scott says with a goofy grin. It's ridiculous and if it wasn't for the fact they were almost mauled by some monster he might acutally laugh.

"Well... I guess you should know then. I dig graves so my dad can pay off my books and wand.."

"Really? Deaton told me about there being student who have to pay debts on their first year, I didn't think it was even remotely true." Stiles replies.

"Well it's a sure reality for me. It's just my dad is still paying for my brothers' funeral. Before that it was my mom's." Isaac looks like he's holding back a swell of tears now. Scott looks at him with sympathy before going to hug him. No words are exchanged but the tense feelings are dissolved when he hears the quiet sobs of Isaac and his vulnerable state. Stiles is alien to seeing Isaac with such emotion.

"Hey, Scott what about the monster back in Galinewts... I don't think it's safe to head back soon." Stiles says looking back at the blank gravestone.

"When are you done Isaac?" Scott asks ignoring Stiles as he pats Isaac's curls.

"I just have to dig this last grave." He mutters into Scott's robes.

"Okay, here let me help." Scott says.

"I guess. Um, Stiles don't bother the other graves." He says with a hiccup. Stiles nods and looks around before looking at some of the graves.

"Anastasia Sugar, who else better to make someone smile." Stiles mutters the inscription. As if someone cast a spell a ghost pops out of the ground and looks at Stiles confused.

"You're not my great, great, grand-daughter. Why have you summoned me?" Stiles looks equally lost.

"I uh, didn't intend to." Stiles grimaces.

"Well you have, now didn't your parents tell you never to wake the resting unless you have some gossip to tell them?" She asks floating more out of her grave.

"Well, my dad always told me you didn't exist. My mom said don't make friends with ghosts because they will attempt to kill you as revenge for their death." Stiles replies.

"Ah, mortal born or what do they call you now? Before mortal they used the word muggle. How ridiculous and how glad I took the first ship to America! The british wizards considered us abominations. That was back when I went to Salem Witch Academy. I even knew Wendelin, she was a little crazy even before she was subjected with the Inferno curse when the ministry wa-"

"Yes!" Stiles yells.

"What?" Anastasia looks at him.

"They still call us mortals." Now Stiles understands the reason people get annoyed with him.

"What's your name?" She asks him.

"Stiles, it's a nickname, my real name is Stanisław. I don't like people calling me by it." Stiles frowns.

"I knew a Stanisław. Fourth generation Lisowski, he was such a Chatty Cathy, much like you. Big pupils like you too." She laughs.

"I'm a Chatty Cathy." Stiles grumbles, "It was nice talking to you, Anastasia."

"Same Stiles, wait why are you out on a full moon. Werewolves are out tonight get back home soon." She says frantically as she reenters her grave. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns around to see Scott. He regains his breath from the surprise and punches Scott.

"Don't do that." Stiles says.

"What?" Scott asks lost.

"Sneak and scare me." Stiles frowns.

"Well, I didn't sneak you were just occupied with-"

"The ghost that I specifically told you not to bother." Isaac looks at Stiles menacingly. He really is cute when he tries to scare people.

"First I just was reading the graves and second I wasn't bothering her." Stiles huffs. He begins walking to the grave they all came out of.

"Stiles, there's a portkey closer to school. That one is for coming in, not leaving." Isaac tries. Stiles is annoyed and wants to just walk alone. So he does, leaving Scott and Isaac to their moonlit walk. He is teleported to the clearing and walks the trail of robe marks. With the distinct prints of a monster from where he last remembered.

He continues and makes it back to the road. He's thinking again and walk straight into a solid wall.

"What are you doing out so late." The wall speaks. Oh, wait it's Derek not a wall.

"I could ask you the same thing..?" Stiles says jokingly.

"It's dangerous, get back to the common rooms." He says stoically.

"That was my plan." Stiles smiles sarcastically.

"Shut up and hurry." He says walking away. I still hate him, Stiles tells himself. He sneaks when he enters the castle and stops at a corridor when he hears voices.

"Have you captured it yet?" He hears Harris.

"No, it moves too fast, and simple traps are too mundane for a werewolf." He listens to Peter.

"Well get it done, once it's done I can return to catching little thieves. Some stupid first year stole my pixies. I need their wings to create a potion." Harris grovels.

"My oh my, still the little geek that you were back when we went here. Still grouchy and grumpy and never gave me the time of day. Even after the - oh never mind." Peter taunts.

"I must leave, so take care of it or else." Stiles can hear the embarrassment from Harris.

"Oohhh." Peter make a fake scared noise.

Stiles can hardly contain his laughter and as soon as the the two leave he runs as fast as he can up to the second floor on the non shifting stairs. Maybe they sleep during the night? He makes it to the painting and answers the riddle. He arrives at his bed and slide under the blanket. Hopefully everyday at Galinewts is this exciting.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek unintentionally creates a huge problem Stiles will deal with at a later date

Stiles was many things, he was intuitive and understood a lot for his age. That's why when three months passed in a blink of an eye it surprised Stiles. The castle that hosted the name Galinewts was intriguing and it held a sense of adventure that Stiles connected to. Wandering the halls at night became a routine when nightmares of the reoccurring demon were plaguing his rest.

  
He memorized halls that were distinctly off limits, when he wandered, learning through trial, but not error. He had been quite lucky not to catch any professors after hours. Every so often seeing Harris talking to himself, bickering about students that were nothing but trouble in his eyes. He often caught his name, somehow within the first month he managed to become the most hated student on Harris' list. Stiles didn’t mind at all though, he believed that Harris hated every student. Noting that he probably only became a professor at Galinewts to make the student's life a living hell.

  
This particular night was already drastically different than the rest being the second time that Stiles had walked past hours on a full moon. He was happy that the nightmares had receded but tonight they came back with a vengeance. Stirring him out of bed and never allowing rest to return. So he snuck out of the room and went to wander once again. This time keeping to the shadows and avoiding the moonlight similar to the last time he walked on a full moon. He had a very specific place he wanted to visit and walked with intent.  
He exited the castle and immediately went off the path walking towards the greenhouse. Ever since that day with the mandrake, he found comfort in staring out at the ocean on moonlit peak.

Whether it was studying alone or with Scott, sometimes Cora sat with him in silence. Looking out rather than talking. He plops down on the bench feeling the drag of his face as he gaze towards the horizon. He sees little splashes further out into the ocean, most likely mermaids doing the daily calls. Trying to lure ships away from Galinewts.

  
Though the protective barriers of mist that cloak the school from view, the ships sometime stumble into uncharted territory so the mermaids make a deal with the school that they reserve the water as long as they lead the ships away. Not to their demise but away, that was something Stiles read was really important that the Founder made clear. His mind jumbled with facts like that from the intensive reading he does when an unknown subject arises in discussion. Stiles hates being out of the loop so he refuses to ever be behind in academics.  
These things are sometimes a harsh pressure on Stiles when he works in class or is expected to have pretense knowledge of the wizarding world, a world he never grew up in. Life wasn't always easy on Stiles and the persecution he received for not being even remotely knowledgeable in any of the political agendas or history of the wizarding world drove him to studying to his maximum capacity.

  
Famous wizards, lineages, and long standing traditions were in the rotation for his studying. His mind sometimes just wanted to shut down. As he stared at the view of water cascading on shores and moon light kissing the trees his eyes began to droop, and something clicked. He fell asleep with the intention of resting his eyes but entered the realm of dreams.

~~~

  
Derek’s wolf preened as it ran through the glades, knowing that many weren't permitted to roam it’s territory. Too many beasts were in the glades, that Derek contributed to. Cora, though she itches to roam the glades as a pack, holds back because she fears a loss of control. Derek understands that fear, and he also knew a time when things weren't so controllable.

  
Derek roams the glades and catches onto a smell so familiar that he, out of instinct, just follows curious to know why a smell of such nostalgia has invaded his nostrils. He runs, feeling the stretch and burn as his limbs gallivant through the forest. He stops at the edge of the glades aware that he's more vulnerable when he's outside the cover of the trees, he stops and analyzes the area assuring he won't get caught if he leaves the safety of the glades.

  
Once he's confirmed he wouldn't be caught, he chases the smell towards a familiar part of the grounds. He walks toward moonlit peak, taking in some memory of his moments with the view, his mother when she was the Headmaster of Galinewts often had the kids sit and watch the moon give way to the sun. Holding them after a successful run. Not many approved of a witch with several kids taking over the position as headmaster but his mom was extremely successful in regaining reputation for the school. It was moments like this that made Derek's heart ache in longing for days before the incident.

  
As he approached the figure of a student leaning into the bench he makes sure to revert to his human form. He walks cautiously keeping quiet, until he hears the boys heartbeat in smooth slow thumps. The kid’s asleep, and as he walks to face him his breath catches in his throat. 

  
Stiles sits sleeping peacefully with his mouth open just a tad allowing the air to enter and exit his body. Derek gives into an urge he's had since he met the boy. Touching the hair Stiles has let grow into a wild formation. Trailing his hands down his face. He looks at peace, and Derek wants to leave him here but he's internally cringing at the horrible things that bench will do to his back. The moles are the most fascinating things as they trail down to his torso. Derek stop momentarily at his exposed neck, his eyes flashing over to the possessive blue and reverting to the hazel green.

  
_Stop. You lost your privilege to have relationships when you killed your family._

  
Derek flinches at his internal dialogue and pulls his hand back. He shakes his head and carefully grabs Stiles hauling him up to his chest. Reminding himself that this is for Stiles not himself. Immediately Stiles shifts in his arms rubbing his face further into Derek's torso. Derek’s wolf screams at him to claim, bite, mate. Derek stutters in his walk but continues towards the Compendium common room. His fellow compendium friend sharing the way to enter the room. The walk is uneventful as Derek watches the way Stiles continually inhales and exhales with intrigue. As they arrive at the entrance Derek mutters the answer to the riddle. The painting stares with judgement but allows them to enter. Stiles stirs as soon as they pass the threshold and Derek freezes.

  
“D..Derek? You… Wha…what ar’ yah doin’?” Stiles voice filled with sleep. He just stands still not uttering a word and Stiles closes his eyes and returns to his breathy inhales snuggling deeper in Derek. Derek closes his eyes in anguish as he follows the stairs to the rooms, searching for a strong concentration of Stiles’ scent in any of the rooms. He reluctantly finds it and quietly opens the door. Tip toeing towards the empty bed and placing Stiles. He curses internally when Stiles unconsciously grabs Derek's neck still in a delirious state. Derek follows Stiles in the bed hearing the groan it makes at his weight. Being this close to Stiles demands so much will power as his wolf just wants to deepen the contact while Derek wants this all to stop. Stiles remains clung to Derek for 10 minutes all the while Derek looks at every small feature Stiles holds.

  
The cupid’s bow, to the eyelashes are all things of intrigue to Derek. Fantasizing is not on his list of things he wants to do but happens anyways. Finally when Stiles shifts releasing Derek and curling into himself on the edge of the bed, Derek has the freedom to leave.

  
Derek leaves the bed being quiet to not alert the other roommates and rushes to the door. Quickly rushing to the Arachne commons.

~~~

  
The light surges past the curtains striking Stiles’ eyes and he immediately jolts. Having a moment to take in his surroundings. What had happened last night? He remembered vividly looking out to the peak and then he just woke up here? His dreams were strange but never were they so unnerving and real.

  
He walks towards the bathroom hands running through his hair, making a mental checklist to do before heading to breakfast. His classes at the back of his mind knowing for a fact that he's done all the assignments due. He shrugs on his everyday robe over the sweater vest with his house mascot. The small detail of the book stood out as the crest and Stiles' brain had a regurgitation of information.

The compendium house was named after the founder’s love for the libraries where he grew and developed an insight for the information inside of them. He married a woman of extraordinary talents that held a passion for the arts, singing, dancing coming to the west in search of fame and recognition in the human world.

  
Her name was Barnett Lovegood and it is said that, the man, Elmer Masurin, fell so far in love with her he smuggled the single most dangerous beast straight from the Egyptian Hekaites (Egyptian Wizards), the Manticore. Barnett being an avid fan of the beast, it is said that the Manticore itself, was her longest companion after Masurin died from the bite of an acromantula. Asking for the castle he created for their children to be utilized for a school to educate the young new comers to the Western United States. Barnett named the School in honor of the galinewt, a small amphibian that held the power to change it’s mass at any given moment. Serving as a representation for her hopes of the success of the school.

  
House divisions in the 1900's became a huge trend and so Barnett separated the student bodies using the magic mirror gifted to her before Elmer's death.

Naming the houses as Manticorefang, the piece of the fang the Manticore left after it's death signifying friendship; Compendium, the items that littered the collection of books Masurin was left with, being her husbands favorite activity to venture in knowledge; Arachne after the creature that ended her husbands life that thrived in the Glen; and Lovegood after her last name which she inevitably loathed as it connected her to years of sadness and lack of creativity.

  
These were essentials for Stiles to remember as his magical history teacher Mrs.DeCarteret would have his head, he was her favorite in the class often groaning with her student's incapacity to remember simple facts and calling on Stiles to announce the answer. He knew it made him look irrefutably like the teacher's pet, no if's and's or but's. He rushed to breakfast with the intention to brush up on some of the still very vague spells in that littered his brain, and was essential to organize before transfigurations. He was rushing down to the hall when he managed to bump with Cora, making a guttural noise as she looked at him with wild eyes. The bags under her eyes screaming for assistance.

  
“Cora, you good?” Stiles grabbed her delicately.

  
“GOOD! AMAZING! Just… a little tired. Last night was rough.” Cora shrunk in on herself.

  
“I get you, I had the strangest dream ever. I'm pretty sure Mr. Pravus would insist I write these things down, literally telling me that it means something.”

  
“Only you of all people would talk to Mr.Pravus, I still stand by the notion that he’s a farce and got the job teaching divination by guessing Deatons favorite number.” Cora lips pull into a smirk.

  
“Shut your trap, **_Hale_** ” Stiles says back playfully poking her side. Cora bursts into a fit of laughter. They walk to the hall throwing light-hearted insults back at each other. Both of them come to an abrupt stop in front of the entrance to the dining hall. Peter Hale holding his hand up to disrupt their banter.

  
“Cora sweetheart, you should really get some sleep. Those are bags that won't ever compliment your outfit. Stilinski, I do hope your intentions with my niece are pure. You never know with you kids these days.” Stiles feels the nape of his neck blushing heavily, as it begins to spread.

  
“Thank you professor, I do believe that you're supposed to be attending a meeting professor Harris right now. If you would please allow me to get breakfast I would appreciate it.”

  
“The concern comes from your uncle Peter, not from professor Hale. Now I do have a meeting, I will see you both in class.” Peter replies with a hint of annoyance.

  
“Geez, my uncle is so annoying. Can't he just be a regular guy and focus on getting married, having kids? Not harassing first years.” Cora groans.

  
“Cora, quit being so over dramatic.” Stiles smiles as the banter returns easily. Scott had decidedly not shown up for breakfast probably sleeping in again after a late night with Isaac. Often sneaking out with Isaac to assist in his grave digging duties. Isaac was absolutely elated that half his tuition for his first year was nearly paid. Stiles winced at that remark because it had been three months, Christmas was arriving and half of only his first year’s tuition was paid off.

  
Stiles was not one for judgement but in the rare case of Isaac he worried too much of the young boy. His mind wandered to the vault of Galleons and maybe a missing 100 wouldn't even bother the huge pile. The banter with Cora subsided as they ate in companionable silence. His mind once again moved to the journal, it just sat there in his trunk. He had yet to study it’s content often over thinking it's content’s. What if it held dark secrets? Reasons that alluded to his parents death? What if it gave him answers?

There were too many things the book could possible hold in its withered pages.  
He looked up from his plate leaving his deep thoughts. In the corner of his vision he saw something that he regarded as strange. Derek was glaring at him, well not at him directly but at the space between him and Cora. Maybe the lack of space, and Stiles scooted farther from Cora. Cora looked up at him in indignation and Stiles whispered in her ears.

  
“Your brother looks like he wants to rip my head off. I think, he thinks, that I'm too close. Y’know he’s gotta be that protective big bro type.” Cora smiles evilly. Catching Stiles before he retreats she kisses his cheek in a teasing way, and Stiles audibly squeaks and looks back at Derek except he's missing.

  
“Why would you do that, now I'm on Derek Hale’s murder list. He won't hesitate.” Cora laughing with a vigor, huffing something sounding similar to “I’d like to watch that.”

  
They finish their breakfast in a bout of I hate you’s and see you later. Offering one another a hug, for good luck on their magical history tests.

  
Walking to the library as the bells have yet to signal time to attend classes Stiles feels light as a feather. The laughing easing him into a state of relaxation until a hand shoots out and drags him into one of the creepiest men's rooms at the school. Derek pushes him against the wall harshly, Stiles looks around in an effort to call for help but the entire place looks practically abandoned. Derek growls at his squirming, and Stiles just places hands on his abdomen in an effort to express his discomfort at the closeness. Derek growl deepens.

  
“I'm so sorry about that whole thing in the hall. It was Cora’s idea not mine, I don't even feel things for your sister I cross my heart. No future Stilinski Hale babies! I promise.” Stiles babbled.

  
“Don't touch her like that anymore. DON’T touch anyone like that anymore! Mine. All mine.” Derek gaze suddenly turning ravenous.

  
“YOU GOT IT! Hale, buddy old pal.” Stiles spouts in a whine.

  
“Call me Alpha. SAY IT, say I'm your alpha.” Derek eyes changing to a harsh blue again.

  
“Alpha, you're my Alpha.” Stiles nods in agreement.

  
“Only alpha, I want to bite you. Show everyone you're mine. I want it, NOW.” Derek suddenly morphs into a hairy beast. Stiles is practically shouting at this point willing to do anything to get the hell out of this situation alive. He moves under the scrutinizing gaze of the very obvious werewolf. Moving his robe to expose his neck disguising the fact he is also reaching for his wand. The beast pushes it’s blunt nails against the nape of his neck.

  
Stiles has a single chance to get out of this situation. Derek gently nuzzles his neck before biting the delicate skin. Stiles gasps as his body feels a shutter. Everything becomes so much more intimate in that moment. He feels so wrong doing it but quickly shouts the stickfast hex.

  
“ _Colloshoo_ ” he incants. Derek's wolf looking so hurt by the assault as Stiles leaves his range. His feet stuck to the floor. Stiles quickly utters an apology feeling entirely too flustered to even coherently apologize. Derek's wolf attempts to rush to his side angrily looking down at his feet. Stiles just watches in utter fascination before quickly locking the doors to the restroom as a courtesy to Derek so he revert to his human self without the worry of others catching him. His studies on werewolf were very base level but he had read that things like fear and stress caused agitation to them. Offering the comfort of pack was his best bet of reverting Derek back quickly.

  
Stiles just sat watching the wolf attempt to escape the hex to no avail. After 20 minutes Derek finally came back. The man looked lost and so very hurt. For the final time he attempted to move towards Stiles who had taken to inspecting his nails. He pulled out his wand uttering the reversal and quickly asked Stiles what happened.

  
“You wolfed out, bit me and I waited for you to change back to make sure you were alright. You know the daily…” Stiles said sarcastically.

  
“Bit you? Let me see. How did this even happen?” Derek freaked out. Stiles pulled his robe to expose his neck and the bite marks were evident. Derek shouted cursing about practically everything.

  
“You pulled me in here asking me to call you Alpha, it must have triggered your wolf and I had to hex you to stop you FROM BITING MY FACE OFF!” Stiles shouted.

  
“H-how I've never lost control like that. You don't say a word of this, you hear me Stilinski.” Derek sauntering towards him in a threatening way Stiles quickly pulls his wand and aims it at his jugular.

  
“I'm not saying this for Cora’s sake. You’re her brother and as long as I'm aware that this will never happen again we won't have to talk about this weird stuff that just happened.” The bells sound throughout the school and Stiles nods at Derek. Before he leaves the restroom Derek reaches for him once more.

  
“Look I know, we got off on the wrong foot. This must've been very scary for you, a full blown omega attacking you. I wanted to uh-“

  
“Say thank you. You're welcome. I'm not a child and your wolf didn't hurt me. The bite was just surprising after all. You're not an alpha, I won't turn.” Stiles said agitated. At the word alpha the eyes returned to their blue counterparts.  
“Call me Alpha.” Derek groveled.

  
“Bu-”

  
“Just do it, it appeased my wolf’s want.” Derek looked away obviously embarrassed.

  
“Okay, _alpha_.” Stiles rolls his eyes.  
He leaves Derek heading straight for divination. Hoping that whatever forced Derek to transform wouldn't ruin his and Cora’s friendship.

~~~

He watched the two laugh and smile and his wolf flared up in jealousy. The young boy’s eyes twinkling with joy. Derek urged to take him and hide him away. Wanting only himself to ever feel that lithe body and trail those moles. His want became a need in that very moment.

  
He noticed the smirking face look back at him losing all joy and gaining fear. His wolf screamed at Derek himself for being the reason the smile slipped off the face. Cora his own sister fought a laugh as they whispered, Derek catching “rip my head off”. Derek's frown deepened and almost as if to taunt his wolf she stopped the retreating boy to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Derek lost his control seeing white as he just abandoned his food in favor of finding solitude.  
He walked on autopilot standing in the restroom with little to no activity gripping the edge of a sink. His nose catching the sweet scent of joy from the boy, his wolf wanted so much. He quickly without thought pulled the boy from his thoughtless walk. Pushing him against the wall. Feeling the lithe body similar to last night.

  
Wanting to feel the contact of skin on skin he began to allow his hands to wander when he feels the two hands place against his abdomen. His wolf taking over. Wanting Stiles to tell him all the things that will appease it. He watches the boys upturned nose nod, agreeing and his wolf preening. Almost as if in an out of body experience he watches the wolf take what he wants, giving full reign to the beast. Surely Stiles agrees and in that moment he marks the boy, as his and only his. Derek himself feeling proud and jovial at the development.

  
Not even Cora could take him now. His mate, his, and only his. That is until Stiles angers the beast using a hex to keep it in place until it loses all fight. Derek returns with embarrassment, pretending not to understand what had just occurred though he knew full well, the implication of the bite. Derek watched as Stiles exposed his neck to show his mark. Derek internally smiling at the fact that his mate would never understand that implication of that simple bite.

  
He smiles at his successful attempt at asking Stiles to call him Alpha wanting in that very moment to take the boy to his den and begin the long process of being life long companions. That is until the wolf clears from his system and he realizes the horrible mistake that he just made. Not only to Stiles but to himself, practically binding himself to the petulant child for his entire life. He sulks the rest of the day. Realizing that Cora is going to have his ass for his mistake.

~~~

Stiles’ day goes as planned he struggles in transfiguration passed magical history with flying colors. Harris still hates him, and Peter is absolutely awful as usual. His usual eccentric self has been removed in favor of curiosity held for Stiles. His gaze lingering on his neck, and Cora too looks at him in confusion.

  
“What did Derek do?” Cora asked.

  
“Put me in my place, like I told you. He super protective a true stereotype to brothers.” Stiles replied with a huff of exhaustion.

  
“How did he do that exactly?” Cora questioned further.

  
“The usual threatening pushing against walls. He was especially angry with how I should nickname him too. I'm fine.” Stiles shrugged. Cora squinted and Stiles just continued with the assignment.

  
Peter was hovering and with a look of intrigue he garnered attention with a new page. Stiles turned to the new assignment and looked appalled when the new subject was the werewolf.

  
“Werewolf, a term for creatures of the night. When in human form they are completely indistinguishable from any other. Though over the years the development of werewolves genetics has become increasingly alarming. Those gaining the traits through the mating of two werewolves have received almost split personalities. One following the human train of thought the other following the instinctual animalistic nature of the wolf. The need to mate, the feeling of danger, the need for pack are all triggers to cause this side to come out. Stilinski how does one suppress these urges.” Peter looks towards their table deviously.

  
“The wolfsbane potion invented by Damocles allows the creature to retain a semblance of it’s human mind during the transformation.” Stiles reiterated.

  
“Cora, I happen to know you have intrigue with these creatures what does a bite from these creatures do.”

  
“From a bitten wolf, it transfers the illness. From a born wolf it can mean many things, a mating bite, an initiation into pack, an attempt to spread the curse. As you said Werewolf genetics have made bounds and the development of dynamics in packs has progressed for these creatures.” Cora replies flatly.

  
“Mating? Is what I get from that that regurgitation of information. So Greenburg explain the mating habits of the Greyback Werewolf.” Peter asks the boy.

  
He mutters a curse and looks through the information on the page. Searching for the answer. Peter dramatizes his agitation and just utters “Stiles?”

  
“They mate for life often placing a bite at the base of the neck signifying any other werewolves of their claim. If any other wolf fights for the mate, the original has the right to defend the claims.” Stiles utters without a skip. Wondering why the topic became so heavily focused on werewolves.

  
The paranoia that the two knew of his encounter with Derek was highly unlikely but he still had no way of knowing. Did they know that their relative was a werewolf, what if they didn't. Maybe they would get him expelled, werewolves aren't exactly accepted in wizarding society at the moment. With debates over creature reputation and new laws being offered to change civil rights of werewolves.

  
The two both watched as Stiles contemplates his theories. He smiled at Cora and continued listening to highlighted details of the werewolves keeping them in mind for his next encounter with Derek.

A kid, his name Matt Dahler if memory serves correctly, was being absolutely derogatory when he discussed the Werewolf habits with his partner. Just bashing them with all purpose and intent. Cora heard too looking absolutely furious and Stiles knew from that look she probably knew of her brother’s condition. He would have to touch on this with her at a later date.

  
Class ended and the rest of the day was absolutely average and he once again woke up from nightmares this time ones that posed Derek as the monster killing the screaming woman.


	7. A Hale of a Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek hold very different perspectives on Christmas. This chapter is filled with overall Christmas joy, Derek's obsession, and a some more background info. Are you ready?

Christmas as a first year was idyllic sitting with your family and opening gift, no-maj or not it was a time many enjoyed, but Derek absolutely loathed it. Cora and Peter had taken it upon themselves to reveal Derek's grave mistake he made one fateful morning with a certain young man.  

“He is practically pack! Laura we have to tell him.” Cora raved about her very spastic friend.  

“Cora it was an accident, the bite won't receive attention and just go away.” Derek grumbled. 

“On the contrary young  _idiot_. Bites from a werewolf are permanent. Any wolf in a 3 mile radius from that boy will seek to challenge claims. Only you of all people would bite a spark.” Peter agonized. 

“Peter you keep crying about how he's a spark but you don't even explain this supposed ability.” Laura pitched. 

“That Laura, is a family secret. Only uncovered with true diligence.” Peter laughed haughtily. 

“ _Family Secrets_ , damn them all.” Cora rebutted.  

“Now, cursing in front of a professor is no way to earn points for your house is it?” Peter looked maniacal.  

“ _Asshat_ ” Cora groaned. Derek released a short chuckle at his sister’s horrible retaliation. Peter leaving the room muttering about finding the wolfsbane alcohol from Romania. Derek watched Cora as she continued gushing about how Stiles was this and that. Overly enthused, Derek's wolf griping at his sister’s attempt at describing the boy. 

“…Moles are everywhere. On his face down his shoulder, his hair sure has gotten unruly though. I can practically pull him by it now.” Derek growls and Cora looks behind her with a calculated glance. 

“Oh look, Der-bear doesn't like me talking about his little crush. Y’know Stiles absolutely loves Turkish delight, I remember once at the dining hall he shared them with me in an ill attempt to ask for help. He wanted to test out this  _love_ _potion,_ ” air quoting the words with her fingers, “on Lydia Martin. He was how would I say this…  _infatuated_  with her.” 

Derek snarls at the word. Whoever this Lydia Martin is he will crush her if she touches him. Laura looks at him and stares hard, trying to understand. 

“Derek, you've always had so much control. Why does this kid make you so angry?” She asks trying to articulate her question to the wolf more than Derek. 

“He is mine, he said so. He would never betray his Alpha. I marked him, he stays mine  _forever._ ”Derek’s wolf resonates through his deep voice. 

“I understand, and you see yourself as his Alpha… yet you are an omega, why is that.” Laura’s interest peaks as she questions the beast that Derek coincide with.  

“We will start a pack together and  I will be the children's Alpha as I am his.” Cora chokes on the eggnog in her hands and looks up horrifically. 

“Laura, Stiles is literally 11 and Derek already wants to impregnate him. This can't be ok.” Cora says frantically. 

“The boy will come of age eventually and I will wait patiently for him to host my children.” Derek's voice softens as his wolf returns to the recesses of its mind.  

“This is really weird, Cora you really should show me this kid. If Derek's wolf feels this way there's no telling how he could enforce our packs reputation.” Laura jokes, laughing.

“He's not a tool Laura, I know you want the best for the family, for the pack but he's my friend. You should just focus on getting the civil laws passed. MACUSA, is the largest priority for us.” Cora states determined to keep Stiles out of pack politics. 

“This is Derek! Cora, the sulking, no fun having, hates puppies, Derek! If this Stiles guy really is a  _spark_  we could use him.” Laura smiles with enthusiasm. Derek returns from his beta form and looks at both of them. 

“That can't happen anymore.” He says upset. 

“Derek I refuse, you have more than enough control. I won't let Deaton put you on the Wolfsbane potions.”  

“What if he does something that triggers the wolf. I'm almost 17 I’m graduating and nothing can ruin that. Not even this annoying kid that somehow managed to get to my wolf.” Thinking of the lanky boy and his finger twitch at the thought of the mark. 

“Well Derek, your control will be just fine. Just keep your distance. And stay focused.” She says simply. Though the first and sixth years are heavily segregated from the other barely ever seeing one another aside from the hall and the ceremonies such as the royeaux presentation. A extravagant version of homecoming or other traditional dances in western culture. 

Going and seeing Stiles dance with someone that's not him has his wolf clawing to escape and reclaim. Laura understands the struggle more so than he does, as in her third year she managed to mark a young man from a pure blood elitist family. He rejected her and her wolf in disdain. The experience hurt Laura so hard that Talia, their mother, was forced to soothe the wolf using the alpha persuasion.  

“Laura, you heard Peter, I did not simply mark him. I claimed him, created a physical embodiment of the wolf’s want on his skin!” Derek shouted in annoyance.   

“Sounds like a problem that we should talk about later. Now this is the one time we are all together, can't we just hang out and do Christmas things.” Cora brightens at the response. Pulling out her wand and levitating objects as she mutters  _wingardium-leviosa_  to decorate the tree.   

“ _Showoff_ ” Derek mutters as a rather large stocking collides with his face.   

“What was that?” Cora giggles organizing the ornaments and lights.  

“Why do we even celebrate Christmas.” Derek frowns. 

“It's for the principal of spoiling the kids, and the adults. Derek be a little joyous and hang the stockings.” Laura says rummaging through a box of antique ornaments inspecting some for Cora to place. Derek continually just grumbles as he hangs them. 

“We’re going to Marsh later, I heard they're having a sale at Bonehilda’s beasts and I've been dying to get my hands on a certain green monster.” Cora smiles deviously. 

“Cora, I will not allow you to buy a bowtruckle.” Laura chastised. 

“You  _promised_ Laura. I have it on a phonograph.” Cora scowls as she waves her wand. The sound of Laura coming through clearly through the speaker. 

“ _Of course Cora, if you manage to get good marks on your first year of transfiguration you can get that vile creature as your companion._ ”  

“I not only got amazing marks on my tests, I surpassed the years expectation. Blake wants to move me up to third year transfiguration using the time turner!” Cora pouts. 

“Fine, you're ridiculously smart, I get it. We can go and look, and  _maybe_ I’ll consider buying one.” Cora fist bumps the air, something she obviously learned from Stiles, Derek notes. Derek watches as Cora hastily reaches the notary and  writes a letter and smiles brightly. 

“Who's that for?” Derek taunts. 

“A first year manticorefang, he wanted to know if I ever managed to get the Bowtruckle. His name is Isaac.” She laughs brightly.  

“ _Isaac_ , sounds familiar. Is he the one that hangs out with the other kid… Scott, right?” Derek frowns in thought. 

“Yeah, Scott and Isaac, they're inseparable, Stiles always ends up hanging with me because those two are just frolicking out and about somewhere.” Cora’s face scrunches up in distaste.  

“Does my little sister, Cora. Have a  _crush._ Hold on I need to capture this moment in my head.” Derek dramatically shuts his eyes. 

“It's… not gonna happen Scott is practically humping Isaac’s leg already.” Cora frowns. Derek shrugs rolling his eyes as she details the relationship vulgarly. She continues the note a little less enthusiastically.   

Derek returns to the sofa leaning into the soft cushions and propping a book that he's read a million times over on his chest. A ridiculous love story of a young man meeting his soul mate through the challenges of social stigmas. Something Derek can relate to. 

*** 

Stiles wakes up peacefully as the sun drifts through his old room. Though many things are covered in a layer of dust and even his computer looks dejected, he just lies in his bed snuggling further into the pillows. His body groans unhappy that he's chosen to rest instead of leaving the comfort of his bed. He smiles thinking that his dad finally decided to take the week off as sheriff, his father looks decidedly better. Stiles sees that the dark circles under his eyes and eating habits have improved.  

Stiles also managed to sleep in for the first time in a while. Without the stress of studying and annoyances of his roommates who love making noise hours before class even starts. He loves Danny but the boy just doesn't understand the idea of sleep. Liam keeps to himself and hardly ever disturbs him but on occasion the sounds of him rustling from indecisiveness will wake Stiles quickly. 

The nightmares featuring the monsters like Derek have receded and things just seem so much more peaceful. Melissa asked him and his father to join them for Christmas dinner later that week. John grinning as he talks all about his first day and Scott. Things he can't express in the letters. If he could he would send a howler but those are reserved for strictly wizarding families. Not the commoner, Jackson implied rather rudely being the pure blood social justice warrior he is. Stiles calls bull but he isn't willing to experience the punishments that would come.   

Stiles is brought out of thought by the smell of food that infiltrated his nostrils. Something burning more like it. He rushed out of bed running downstairs and sees his dad looking sheepishly at the burnt to a crisp food that is on two plates. Stiles looks up with a grin on the verge of laughing. He figured out a while ago that spell creation was a very fun thing to do in past time, as well as that unrecognized spells with underlying magic usage and not a regularly or strongly used faction of magic surpasses the detection of spells by MACUSA and by extension Galinewts. Though a huge over looked loop hole it was used to Stiles advantage. He brings out his wand and aims it at the food. 

“ _Emendus_ _epulas_ ” the food loses the crisp and zaps into a presentable meal. 

“Wow, that school really is teaching you something.” John stares at the food in delight. 

“Don't tell anyone, dad but I'm technically not allowed to use magic in front of you.” The sheriff gives him a hard look. Stiles just shrugs and sits down and digs into the food. His taste buds watering at the first taste. His dad still gives him the stern look but it's softens as the food hits him.  

Many things that the other students bragged about that seemed to be mundane, are things that Stiles just wants to experience for himself with his dad. It makes him angry that the wizarding world has to be so precautions about its secrets. Though Stiles understands it's reasons. He at least gets to introduce two of his most important people to his dad. His dad overall is happy with knowing nothing about the whole ordeal. Saying he's never been the type to believe in that stuff. 

“Your mother swore that her dreams entailed some magical link to her previous family. Little did she know…” John chuckled. 

“Professor Pravus would love that, he's the divination teacher. Mom believed in reincarnation?” Stiles laughed as the thought of his mother as a butterfly her favorite insect. 

“No not at all. She was similar to you, an orphan. Dropped off at the station of this town, with no relation to anyone. The only reason we adopted you was the fact that she, from experience, knew what it was like to be in the system. My parents weren't exactly happy that I was marrying an orphaned teacher. Telling me that was a lot of baggage, but she was the best thing to happen to me. Then we got so lucky with you.” The conversation took a sharp turn from the playfulness demeanor to a more serious note. 

“She never knew her family and when she started one with us it was all she could ever ask for. I'm glad she got to experience it before her accident.” The sheriff stared down at the food.  

“It's been two years and I'm finally learning to cope with it. I hope you know I've gone to AA and I've started going to a therapist now that I only pay for me and the Jeep I bought. It was kind of an impulse buy, I always ride in the Cruiser anyways.” John smiles back at the boy.  

“I'm really happy for you dad. I was really worried about leaving you alone, but you seem to be so much less stressed.” Stiles grins. 

“I miss coming home to a full house sometimes. But, I remember how late I used to come back though and all that time by yourself couldn't have been good. So I'm glad that you are busy studying to become whatever you want. I hope you come back to see your old man.” John muses. 

“I still have 6 more years dad, you're already pressuring me to pick a career.” Stiles rolls his eyes. Muttering  _ridiculous_ under his breath.   

John just smiles at him and tells him about all the busts that have occurred since Stiles left. Before Galinewts Stiles loved listening to the police scanners they were his form of bedtime stories. The convenience store at the intersection of Wood and Carson being robbed, man being held at gunpoint, no hostages. It wasn't something that young boys should hear but it assured him of his dad’s problems. Made him feel inexplicably connected to him. Listening to the sound of the codes: 417 - Person with gun, 507 - public nuisance, Stiles favorite 510 – car caught speeding or racing. He loved thinking of his dad in a high speed chase catching the bad guy.  

Apparently petty theft was all that had happened. A huge murder case was still in progress but that was more documentation than investigation. His dad used to hate it, especially coming home emotionally worn from speaking to torn victims of the murders. The stories captivated Stiles for quite sometime, before John clapped him on his back making him sit so they could watch the Christmas specials that always came on. It was a tradition that stood long before host dad’s position as Sheriff. When work became heavy at the station Stiles just watched them with his mom. This being the first year only he and his father watched them together alone. 

The feeling of Christmas was not always apparent in the city of Beacon Hills, California. The sun was relentless with the occasional cold front but the weather hardly ever went below sixty degrees. So Claudia insisted to hell with the weather and made every possible attempt to make Christmas apparent. So the two Stilinski men sat and rejoiced in the movies that brought them both back to a time that was ephemeral but incredibly beautiful. 

 ***  

The biting cold of Marsh way was harsh as Derek walked the worn roads of the business district. Laura and Cora both in Bonehilda’s shop. Annoyed he walked over to the herb shop with the woman who's furnace is always on high for the purpose of speedy potions that can easily be sold. He pretends to look interested in some of the items so he's not immediately thrown out. She looks suspiciously at him but turns back to the cauldrons on top of the Furnaces.  

He sees a few sauntering men walking in with a harsh demeanor. He turns away from the entrance to hide his presence. The man is listing off ingredients to something Derek obviously has no concern over. Then his ears pick up to hear a name. 

“Do you think this will work? We need to separate this Stilinski kid’s power from his body. Deucalion says it's the only secure way to know that he's at least in some way safe from the kid.” The man walks around the store looking at the racks. Picking up ingredients.  

“Ennis, you half-wit we’re binding his powers and killing him. There is no separating, we bind his powers and wait for Deucalion to come in and strike the kid.” The other goon shouts. 

“He's at Galinewts, how the hell do you think boss is going to get in there to finish him.” Ennius replies. 

“Dunno, apparently some professor needs a favor. He's gonna slip it into the drink and Deucalion will kill him when the kid’s most vulnerable.” The guys mutters. Eyeing the herbs, and cocking his head in confusion. 

“This is a lot for a simple no-maj. Why the effort he's an alpha, just slice his throat.” Ennis gripes. 

“He's something, if Deucalion is worried about him staying alive.” The grunt just shrugs. 

Derek's fangs are pressing against his gums. The two are working for that demon wolf. They're going after Stiles, of all wizards his mate is the one they're after. He debates clawing their throats but refrains because one of the two is a werewolf and one Derek can't take on by himself. He walks out quickly not sparing a glance back, heading straight towards Bonehilda's. Cora walks outside gleefully flaunting her bowtruckle to Derek. 

“This is Chestnut. She already loves me! Looks at her huddling into my warmth. Umm... hey, Der your omega is showing.” Cora points out. 

“Y’know I am a beta right. The blue is from the trauma.” Derek growls.  

“As long as they're blue then you're an omega. By the way why are they showing again, they shouldn't be.” Cora grins cheekily at him driving the conversation back. 

“I'm just a little nervous, about a test coming up in January.” Cora just rolls her eyes muttering  _lies_. Oozing annoyance as she turns to Laura who's exiting the pet shop. The cold no longer bothering him as he felt the heat emanating off his beta shift. Laura walks out and rushes them to the FLOO saying the weather is too harsh to stay out for too long.  

Though she gripes about it she knows that the weather has no effect on her. She smiles brightly as Cora coos at Chestnut watching as it plays with her finger with it's leafy hands. She feels a success as a guardian that's for sure but Derek's mind nags back to the two and their intentions. They were planning to kill Stiles, Aurors weren't even remotely reliable now with their most important priority being to catch the largest killers and place them in Alcatraz, placing minor discrepancies in the hands of regional overseer's. It was up to him to keep Stiles safe and avoid the fallout that's going to come out of it. Stiles is his priority right now and if any of those two intend to come and kill him he'll fight tooth and nail to protect him.

His wolf wanted to rip those two in half, but his human knew that he was outnumbered and overpowered by them both. It was a horrible dance he played with his wolf that left him vulnerable and impulsive. Derek hated that side to him, he much preferred the calm collected and thoughtful Derek. It made him frustrated that the thought of Stiles allowed the instinctual part of his wolf to appear without a doubt.

As they returned through the fireplace they were met with Peter drinking holding a newspaper. He seemed to be in a trance as he continued watching the short capture of a man.   

"What's that Peter?" Cora said pleasantly for once. Peter stared at the man and glided his hands over the newspaper.  

"They caught him, the  _demon wolf_. They caught Deucalion, he's been sentence to Alcatraz for life. Laura, we can start the campaign." Peter looks up to her grinning. 

"This is amazing, I already have really huge supporters within MACUSA willing to run the campaign by early January, this is even quicker than I would have thought." Laura jumps up excitedly. Derek still numb to the news, Deucalion is in jail and Stiles is safe. How were those two collecting ingredients for their 'boss' if he was in jail. His thoughts racing with possibility. Alcatraz is the most secure prison out there, organizing an escape would take years of preparation and support from within the elite Aurors. The thought of that makes Derek's skin crawl.  

He knows how it is to feel safe and that being ripped away. Memories of his young stupidity was harsh and made him want to rip  _her_  face off. With this new campaign Laura was pushing she was going to make a difference in the werewolf community. She believes wizards have room in the ranks to accept the extra help werewolves offer whether magical or not.  

She knows that revealing their family secret by pushing these agendas through MACUSA are going to leave them ostracized by the elites. They're besmirching their family name but for the better, and later they will be highly appraised. Derek thinks of his future, Stiles sure wasn't ever going to be apart of it but he smiles. Lazy days of drawing circles on his skin while they watch their kids run around. Those honey brown eyes drawing in to concentration, as they slot together like grooves to a puzzle piece. 

It's a pleasant thought, one that the wolf has obviously yearned to achieve, but one Derek has no time for. Fingers snap in front of his line of vision and he stares up. Laura stops raving about the campaigning and she looks over concerned.  

“Der, you're glaring at the wall, what's wrong?” Laura frowns.  

 “It’s nothing just thinking.” Derek's grimace. Suddenly a Phoenix extravagantly explodes into the room and drop a letter on the notary before exploding into a million sparks. 

 “It's for Cora! From her little boyfriend too.” Laura smiles. Derek doesn't remember Isaac having a Phoenix. 

 “Gross me and Stiles, yuck. Why don't you try that again with your brother instead.” Cora mimicked dry heaving. 

 Derek felt the wolf rise as it wanted to defend his mate but just made do with a harsh glare to Cora. She hopped off the couch and opens the letter. She reads it over once and then again, her eyes crinkling as she grins. Once again Derek's wolf feels the jealousy rise and he quickly not thinking yanks it out of her hands. She not being very tall jumps for it. 

 “GIVE IT BACK DEREK! You ass, get your jealousy checked out. He wrote to me I HATE YOU!” Cora screams jumping to reach. 

  _Cora,_  

 _I’m at home with my dad chilling or whatever. I'm having dinner with Scott and his mom tomorrow I wanted to invite you to come with me to Bambino’s Bistro as my plus one because I have no idea how to find my way there and I'll be all alone and I JUST NEED SOMEONE OKAY? Write back soon please, I really need your guidance. I miss you too so we can catch up._  

 _Love, Stiles_ _Stilinski_  

 Derek grins as he traces the signature without thought. Laura tsks in disapproval, but Derek just imagines this letter is for him and he hones in on the Love Stiles. Cora snatches it somehow and Derek growls losing his grip on his shift. 

 “Laura can you Alpha him to stop. Big bro, I'm sorry to say this but you're sprung, annoyingly so.” Cora sighs. 

 “Derek he's 11 you are 17 how do you intend to keep that from getting in the way.” Laura stares at him openly. Derek just snarls at her, yanks the letter back, and heads to his room. He hears Peter stumble from the living room laughing.  He shuts his door and sits on his bed. He realizes why he craves the letter, the scent is driving him wild, he presses it up to his nose and it smells sweet. 

 To hell with the age difference, he deserves Stiles. His wolf wants him and though Derek denies himself too much, Stiles challenges him, makes him insanely needy and desperate for only his attention. He wants to be the center of attention when Stiles is in the room no matter what. That warm smile and those snide comments bring him back to him as a child constantly doing bad things to earn attention. He always was disciplined but at least he earned attention. With Stiles, in that single moment when he agreed to call him Alpha, his adrenaline built and he felt he could do anything. It was an addicting feeling. 

 There's a rap on the door and he quickly puts the letter down. Laura walks in and sits on the edge of the bed before reaching over and grabbing the letter. Derek's eyes shift in warning but Laura's return the shift with greater authority. He pulls his head down. 

 “Der he's too young, he's still a child, and you're a grown teenager. He's not interested in that.” Laura shakes her head 

 “I'll wait.” Derek says slowly. 

 “No you will not, Derek Sebastian Hale, you will find someone better I promise. He's not worth the wait.” Laura lectures. 

 “He feels right, it's not the mark, he makes me feel good. Really good and I want to feel like that more. It's like I can't help but crave him and defend him. He feels like pack.” Derek whispers to himself.  

 “Trust me Der. I know how you fee-“ 

 “No you don't. Kate ruined everything for me, love, trust, even family. Do not tell you understand, you tell us to follow our instincts, mine is saying he is my happy ending. I don't understand it, but scenario after scenario just feels wrong without him in it. Earlier you said he would be great to add to the pack why the change?” Derek frowned itching to reach for the letter. 

 “Der, he's a child and I thought this was just a joke. Maybe what Peter said about him is the reason you feel this way, this whole Spark business. I just need you to not mess with him during the campaign. We're going to be exposing ourselves to a lot of bigotry, if you and Stiles are openly together it reflects badly on Werewolf control. The age gap is too significant.” Laura looks away as her brother gazes over at the letter sadly. 

 “I want… him. But, I won't ruin your campaign I promise.” Derek frowns.  

 “You can go with Cora tomorrow, I'm going to speak with a few friends tomorrow about bringing the agenda up. But heed my warnings Der, do not do anything ridiculous.” Laura warns. She throws the letter back in his lap and stands rushing to the door. 

  Derek pushes it back against his nose before slumping on his bed. He pulls out his wand and turns the lights off. His dreams are pleasant, filled with whiskey eyes and sultry grins. 

 ***

Stiles receives a letter the next morning and his body is thrumming with excitement. There was always something about meeting friends outside of a regular setting that made Stiles excited 

  _Dear Stiles,_  

 _Sorry about the late response my brother was being annoying about the notary, and being overall nosy. Anyways YES! I'd love to go, Derek's coming by the way, I know you_ _hate dislike loathe rue_ _two aren't on good terms. Don't worry he'll be on his best behavior, I swear on Hales honor. I'd like to meet before we head there so Derek will_ _apparate_ _us to you just send the address. See you soon._  

 _Love Cora_  

 Stiles’ heart sinks as he reads that Derek is going to join them. He still remembers how Derek shifted and bit him. The bite wasn't huge or annoyingly large but it doesn't heal, and what if he can't hold himself back the next time what if he actually bites Stiles face off or worse rips his throat out. He knew Derek hated his guts after what happened with Cora but he never suspected Derek had such an urge to hurt him. 

 He pulls his shirt and traces the bite mark. Two obvious scars from where the two fangs managed to latch. He shivers at how forward Derek was. Stiles had never been such a fan of personal space but he knew where the line was and Derek crossed it harshly. Shaking his head he writes back quickly, and goes upstairs to investigate his trunk and see if it has anything suitable for the evening. His hand ghosts on the notebook from the vault and picks it up. That damn notebook and his curiosity are not mixing well. He pulls out a casual hoodie from his closet after no success in the trunk hoping the restaurant is more casual than formal. 

 He flops back on the bed and reaches for the small book, he lets out a huge sigh and opens the book. The anticipation is ruined as he looks at the first page. It's just a book full of information, just his luck that the entire book is just entailing werewolf habits. Most already common knowledge to Stiles. The topic of werewolves somehow butting it's head in his studying. He skims a few pages and notices that these notes are hand written. He stops on a page that’s just a little bit thicker than the rest, as if the pages stuck together. He peels the pages apart noticing the wax seal on the edges. 

 It was intentionally stuck together, like they purposefully grabbed Stiles' attention. He reads the title of the mysterious page.  

  _The Spark and Their Purpose_  

  _The spark is a human or wizard with the ability to control a werewolf in his human state, beta form, or wolf transformation. The spark also has the power to persuade humans and wizards with the same power though not always guaranteed or effective. They are extremely important and rare in the case of history. This character in the past often resolves werewolf disputes, and rogue wolfs who are extremely dangerous. In the hands of hunters, in the past, the spark managed to almost wipe out entire packs with a single command. They simply influence werewolves to kill their own pack causing a werewolf genocide in the early 17_ _th_ _century. The spark can be helpful or dangerous, but the trait has since been reluctant to show in any wizard since the early 1800's. The next one could determine the fate of the werewolf race, as the influence could bring them to power or ruin the entire species._   

 "Wow, that’s too much power for one person." Stiles mutters. He shakes his head shutting the book. He looks around his room, and heads back to the living room to turn on the television. He leans into the cushions of the couch and just relax 

 ***

The two Hales pop in a few minutes into the superman rerun and Stiles tenses. Cora smiles at him and Derek just watches the two hug with a death glare. Stiles makes it quick before putting distance between them.  

"Hey my pals! As you see here I'm ready to get going so how do we intend to get there?" Stiles smiles awkwardly. 

"Der's going to apparate us to Bambino's but we have time to spare mind giving us a house tour?" Cora smirks. 

 "Right... okay well here we have is my living room," He walks over to the fireplace mantle and gestures to the family photos, "That's me at age 6, my mom, my dad. Here's another of me and my dad at Disneyland, and my mom..." He trails off as he looks at the photo and loses his enthusiasm, she's holding him and what looks to be dancing. He hadn't seen this photo in a while. His dad put it in storage when she passed.  

 He jumps at the hand that's placed on his shoulder. He looks over and is surprised when he sees Derek frowning but holding his shoulder. He gives a nod before taking his hand back and of course he understands. His whole family burned alive, he understands grievance more than anyone. Cora watches in fascination as she looks at the knick knacks on his shelves. Picking them up and placing them as if assuming they have some secret. Stiles gestures for them to follow, and they come with no comment.  

"This is an unused kitchen, and I say so with no humor. My dad can. Not. Cook. It's too dangerous, most of the time he eats out, it's a horrible habit but I can't help but just watch. I can cook the essentials but gourmet is not what to expect, just saying." Stiles grins. The kitchen lacks mess, as it is hardly used, the dining table holding a few place settings but nothing fancy. 

 Stiles leads the group up to his room and runs up the steps hearing the creaks at the two others. The door is already semi open and he walks in hearing the other follow shortly. Cora once again grins at all the poster and figurines on his shelf. Derek's frown deepens and he stands looming over Stiles. Stiles gestures widely over the expanse of the room. 

 "I grew up in this room and I've really missed it. A lot of this stuff I had to leave behind when I went to Galinewts.” He traces his finger over a map of the town, “Totally forgot to mention this town is Beacon Hills, by the way." Stiles turns and is met with the solid expanse of Derek's chest, he's taller than most his age but Derek is just so much bigger in comparison. Stiles fidgets and walks over to Cora’s side.   

"We know, we're familiar with this town. Used to be a supernatural hotspot before the no-majs moved in. The Hales previously owned land in the area.” Derek says blandly.  

“I always knew something was off about those woods. I once woke up in the middle of the forest, apparently I sleepwalked there. Sat on this huge stump until my dad found me.” Stiles bites his lip. 

“A huge stump?” Derek asks watching the movement with intrigue.

“Yup, it was so big, almost like a platform. It was in a clearing in the middle of nowhere.” Stiles frowned in thought. 

“The  _nemeton_ _._  It's an intersection where all the magical ley-lines meet. It's said to be a natural phenomenon.” Derek says gruffly. 

“ _Interesting_ ” Stiles mutters. He stretches his hands urging to break the tension away from his strange childhood. Derek watches him with hooded eyes, and Stiles eyes the forest-hazel back with equal intensity. 

“It seems that time has surely passed, we should be heading out shouldn't we?” Cora coughs. The two look away from one another and eye the young girl. Derek gives a quick nod, and holds his hands out for them to grab them.  

“I've only ever apparated once so be gentle.” Stiles jokes. 

“Only the best for you, Stiles.” Derek says sarcastically.  

Stiles feels the calloused hands against his small finger, and they wrap against each other in a death grip. He stands and watches as the scenery changes in a flash, they are now at the entrance of a very rustic building. Bambino's has serving elves in the front greeting people as they enter. The doors open as the trio nears them, most likely enchanted out of convenience.   

Candle light guides the three to the host. A very young woman with a plastered grin, "Welcome to Bambino's, how many will it be today?" Her eyes watch them attentively.   

"We're here with Scott. Scott McCall." Stiles states. The woman's smile brightens and nods in recognition. 

"Why of course! The McCalls are right over here." She guides them to the center of the beautifully designed restaurant. Seating them and rushing back to her position. Scott and Melissa both look at each other before the three sit across from them and Scott watches with intrigue.  

"Sorry, for not telling you that Cora and Derek were coming. I had no idea, how I was going to get here without help, didn't want to be a nuisance knowing Melissa was coming here straight from work." Stiles coughs. 

"That's totally fine sweetie, don't hesitate next time, and as for Derek and Cora, the more the merrier." Stiles looks over at Cora as the tension bleeds out of her shoulders. They chit chat and order as the time passes, Scott joking with Stiles over every ridiculous scenario they experienced that first quarter at Galinewts. Cora often pitching a few more about Stiles. When the food arrives they all take their time and eat.  

"Derek, you will be graduating this year, if I'm correct? What do you intend to do after Galinewts?" Melissa asks kindly. 

"I was looking into positions at Galinewts, in fact." Derek replies. Stiles chokes on his food and looks up as the rest place their gaze on him.  

"As in... a professor?" Stiles looks horrified. 

"Yeah, my uncle says the school is looking for a new groundskeeper, Morell can only handle the greenhouse and her herbology class at the moment. When a teaching slot is open I'll surely be the next in line. Finstock is being moved away from Broom Riding and being the referee, as the administration wants to put him in charge of muggle studies. That's probably the only way I can become a professor within five years but only if my O.W.L's are high enough." Derek winces at the reminder of the dreaded test. 

Stiles is having an internal freakout, " _Derek, a groundskeeper? He sure fits the creepy stereotype. He's going to have to see this dude for 6 more years!? How the hell is he going to survive? Derek is literally going to rip his throat out, and he'll be completely dead, probably buried behind the shack Derek's going to be living in."_

"…bout you Stiles?" Cora looks over to him.  

"What, huh? Sorry I was … thinking." Stiles squints. He feels the line of heat that is Derek's leg move over, right next to him. He looks over at Derek but he's just staring intensely at his food. His attention flits back over to Cora and she repeats what she asked. 

"I asked what were you interested in doing after graduating?"  

"I was really interested in becoming an Auror. Head Auror in fact... I would love to do what my dad does out here in the magical world, amiright?" Stiles grins triumphantly. 

"Are you sure about that Stiles? Getting in the force is incredibly dangerous." Derek grits out. 

"I am extremely sure,  _Derek."_ Stiles replies back with the tone of "fuck off". 

"Just looking out for your safety." Derek frowns. 

"I'm good, great in fact, just watch out for yourself." Stiles whispers so only Derek would hear, before patting him with a false smile.  

Scott directs the conversation back noticing the tense atmosphere. The dinner was a hit and the conversation was overall enjoyable. Stiles excuses himself to the bathroom to take a breather. He leans over the sink and watches his reflection. He looks so much less stressed, and more mellow in his demeanor. His hair is absolutely wild. He hears the door open and pretends to wash his hands to avoid looking like a complete narcist. The footsteps don’t move away from him but move closer. He glances up and see's those two blue eyes again. 

"Derek, I'm not doing this again. You can't threaten me whenever you want to, I'm not scared of you." Stiles frowns.  

"Oh really?" Derek whispers in to his ear. He feels two hands against his hip and Stiles gasps in shock.  

"Okay, so maybe a little." Stiles yelps as he feels the breath near his ear, "Okay, okay, a lot!"  

Derek just shakes his head in amusement and leaves the boy in favor of entering a stall. Stiles shakes off his disgust and walks back to the group. Derek being incredibly creepy was not on the agenda. The three are deep in a conversation about Melissa's most recent patient that had accidently managed to fall off his broom during a friendly competition with his friend. Broke almost ever bone in his left arm so he'll be in the hospital for the next three weeks receiving treatment. Scott listened with enthusiasm and a sparkle in his eyes.   

The rest of the dinner ends nicely and Stiles feels uncomfortable grabbing back on Derek to head back home. He almost shouts when Derek interlaces his hands with his, but he looks over at Cora and it's the same with her. He shrugs it off as a tick and allows for the man to drop him off at his house. They apparate into his bedroom and he thanks Derek, who watches as Cora hugs him again, with a large grimace. She waves before they apparate back home. He runs down to see if his dad's home.   

He grins as his dad is sitting on the couch watching the Met's game with a diet coke in his hand. Stiles shakes his shoulders and his dad turns to him grinning back.  

“How’d you get home, son?” John chuckles. 

 “ _Magic!_ ” Stiles emphasizes with his hands. 

 “Never gonna get used that either..” John grins patting the seat next to him.  

“Yeah, I know. My friend dropped me off, how was the station.” Stiles asked. The mention of it left John groaning. 

“Chaos, I know I said I wouldn't be working this week but they just don't know how to function without me. Parrish, can't figure out the filing system, Ilene needed paperwork signed off, Ken was just being his usual rowdy self. It was overwhelming but comfortable to know how everything was going.” John smiles. The two shared all the stories they could remember and fell asleep on the couch just from how late the night was. 

 *** 

This Christmas was a day to remember, Scott and Melissa decided instead of hosting the dinner, they would come over to Stiles’ house. So Stiles had a momentary anxiety attack telling his father to just make anything that would suffice for the dinner. Five food fixing spells, two smoke alarms, and one firetruck later the two had a beautiful dinner to present and plenty of time to hang stockings. He got to try one of the very  _few_   _spells_  that were allowed outside of Galinewts. The levitating spell, his dad watched in awe and started laughing in disbelief.   

“You don't know how insanely proud I am of you, son.” John grins. The congratulations making Stiles feel so intensely humble.  

“It’s a beginning spell dad, there’s so much more than this.” Stiles grins widely, he looks up at him from where he’s leaning over the fireplace. They both have on some clichè ugly Christmas sweaters on and the radio resonates “ _Rockin_ _’_ _Ar_ _ound the Christmas Tree_ ” the two do a little dance. Something Claudia always did, locking their arms together putting it over their shoulder and releasing to create a wave. Stiles’ heart swells as he watches his dad, a man that he remembers, and not the sad angry one that didn’t bother to show affection to his son.  

He hears a rap at the door, Stiles runs over to open it and laughs when he catches a glance at Scott. Scott’s curly hair was gelled back, and he was wearing a green button up and some slacks. Stiles laughs with a passion and Melissa comes behind him looking amazing. She is wearing an ornate red dress, with a beautiful necklace to compliment the red. She walks in as Stiles gestures for them to enter. Scott playfully punching him as he continues to snicker. 

“Leave me alone, dude.”  Scott grimaced.  

“What- ha- happened, I just-”Stiles  takes another look at the hair and his laughs start over again. 

“Mom said I should look presentable, this gel is Scott-proof, if  I touch it, it burns me. SHE EVEN USE THE NO-CREASE STARCH!” Scott yells at Stiles gesturing to his clothes. Stiles looks over to Melissa, she’s greeting his dad. The two look very comfortable talking, even though his dad totally looks under dressed in comparison. 

“Scott, we should totally parent trap them.” 

“That’s not going to work, we’re not twins.” Scott chuckled. 

“What are Polyjuice potions for, then?” Stiles taps the side of his head as Scott has an epiphany.  

“That would be awesome! Dude we could totally do that sometime!” Scott’s enthusiasm is contagious. 

“It would take an insane amount of preparation dude." 

"We have 7 more years to prepare!" Scott says diabolically.  

Stiles tsks and walks him over to the Christmas tree. They bought the tree at a local vendor that was having a special, it would eventually wilt but for it stood strong and vibrant. 

"Woah, we usually don't have Christmas trees because my mom used to work on the holidays, but since she was promoted to supervisor of the wing she doesn’t have to work them anymore." Scott vibrates at that information. 

Stiles grins at the news and scoots over a box of ornaments and old lights. Scott looks inside and nods as if he's reading Stiles' mind. They start pulling out the lights and begin wrapping them around the entire circumference of the tree. Scott tries to jump to reach the top of the tree and it's adorable. Stiles pulls his wand out of his back pocket. 

"Scott, for someone who's lived with magic so long you'd think you would be an amazing problem solver." Scott turns around and frowns chucking the roll of ribbon at his face. Stiles flails to avoid it and he hears John and Melissa in the background laughing.  

 " _Wingardium-Leviosa_ _"_ Stiles mutters as the lights wrap around neatly to the cone of the tree. The ribbon goes on next but this one is definitely trickier to manipulate. It takes a few tries, but eventually the ribbon is finally on the tree, Scott doesn’t wait a second and grabs the ornaments and starts to hang them decoratively but with little coordination or purpose. Stiles just shakes his head and helps by handing him individual ornaments.  

 Stiles announces the big reveal and goes to plug in the tree, pausing for dramatic effect. Plugging it in illuminated the tree and Scott literally squealed in happiness. Stiles looks at his handy work in appreciation and announces that dinner is waiting. Though incredibly unnecessary, everyone walks over to the dining table. The courses are mashed potatoes, turkey, eggnog, chicken pot pie, and pumpkin pie and Scott's eyes are absolutely ravenous. Melissa slaps the hand that reaches for the food insisting they say grace, John's eyes rise in surprise but nods and joins bowing his head. 

The dinner turns out wonderful and the food fixing spell is definitely going to be patented by Stiles if it's the last thing he does. Melissa keeps asking for the recipe and John just looks away each time and Stiles bursts into a fit of laughter.  

"Dad can't figure out a stove for the life of him, all this food had to go through a lot of error before it came out that way." Stiles states through the giggles. 

"So how s' it eve' this goo' du?" Scott says with a mouthful, Melissa chastises him for talking with food in his mouth. Scott brings his hand up to his face to hide his mouth. 

" _Magic_ " He says with a grin. 

"That's my boy, always so secretive." John smiles shaking his head at the response.  

"What are we gonna do with you Stiles?" Melissa sighs dramatically. 

 Stiles shrugs with an equally playful expression on his face. The rest of the day is to say the least as light and airy as the beginning, Stiles and Scott watch Christmas movies which Stiles is appalled that Scott has not seen any of them because usually Wizard Christmas specials are the only ones that come on when Scott's at home. Stiles' interest peaks when Scott says they have wizarding specials, insisting that they can watch them all together. 

Melissa and John talk about parenting, school, education and never really approach the subject of being single, much to Scott's and Stiles disappointment. They stop eavesdropping to instead watch the movies, one of Stiles' favorite  _My Grandma_ _G_ _ot R_ _an O_ _ver_ _by_ _a R_ _eindeer._ Scott mentions offhandedly, that actually happened to his grandpa and Stiles legit cried from laughing so hard. Scott starts telling him it was a very stressful time for their entire family, but as soon as the movie reaches its main plot Scott joins him in laughter.   

That's how the night was supposed to end, with the two friends just watching and laughing together. This Christmas would have been a hit, and for once Stiles wants this to become tradition. He's never been one to follow patterns but this is one that Stiles could get used to, easily so. Sadly, what comes up must come down. 

*** 

Derek's Christmas was... relaxed. With the campaign running in full effect, Derek and Cora were left to each other. Cora frowning because Stiles invited them over for dinner, and as much as Derek jumped at the chance to see his mate, he had to follow his Alpha. She said they were going to be receiving a lot of hate in this upcoming week, and she wasn't wrong.  

The Hale name was being wrecked in every new article. Groups of people that were in school at Galinewts at the time Talia was the headmistress are all insisting they were taught wrongly, and under the influence of werewolves their entire time there. Derek is gritting his teeth in anger at all these articles and throws them in the fire with little to no remorse.  

Cora understands the implications and even though she insists that her friends wouldn't abandon her just because she was born with something she can't change, Derek worries for his little sister. Derek was old enough to scare away bigots and their threats but Cora was not. She had turned twelve that past month. She still had so much that could happen in her years at Galinewts. He knows that Stiles is fiercely protective, he's seen the things he can do in DADA or apparently Dark Arts, Peter insists there is a darker side to Stiles than what's on the surface. 

So instead of going to Stiles' house they are forced to sit in their home together, Derek reading some books and doing some small assignments that were given from his classes that year. He often got distracted doodling Stiles, they were horrible little caricatures. In a specific one he was being especially childish he drew himself, Stiles and a cat. He feels Cora watching in fascination. 

"Geez, Der you're so weird. No wonder Stiles keeps telling me he gets serial killer vibes from you." Cora grins. Derek whips his head showing the electric blue in his eyes snarling.   

"Question: Do you actually want to be a professor or are you just trying to be a creep?" Cora says playing with her bowtruckle Chestnut. 

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I want to be a professor, and hopefully become headmaster and take over as Deaton's apprentice." Derek replies. 

"You really think that the council of head governors, is going to allow a werewolf to take over? After all the backlash, they're receiving from mom?" The question sounds more genuine than snarky.  

"These new bills that Laura is working on will make more of a possibility. If I get to see Stiles more, what does it matter. " Derek frowns. His thoughts always were a one-track way. He had always wanted to follow after his mom, he got to see Stiles, and he got to try his hand at one of his biggest dreams as a child. He couldn't help but imagine what Stiles would do if he asked him to the yule ball. 

The yule ball had to be the most distressing thing he ever had to endure as a fourth year, he asked a girl from the Pukwudgie house named Paige, she was from Ilvermorny. The tri-wizard tournament had been redesigned for American wizards after the second world war which isolated America from foreign European influences. The three main competing schools were Ilvermorny, Salem's Institute for Young Witches, and Galinewts. Galinewts held second place in most of these tournaments, because Illvermorny hosted amazing student with incredible talents. 

 

Derek was more innocent back then, the tri-wizard tournament was approaching and his mother insisted Laura not put her name in the goblet.  She did not listen and did anyways. She didn't get chosen but rather a man by the name of Jordan Parrish, an incredibly talented young man. He was extremely interested in muggle studies and after graduating settled in a town close to the coast not really dabbling in magic.  

He and Paige were together the entire night listening to the sounds of the ballroom, occasionally dancing, he was falling hard for this girl. She in turn, as well, found Derek extremely narcissistic but still joked with him and danced. Together they went to kiss in a dark corner, and the moment was blissful. The night ended beautifully and the very next day came too soon. 

 Reality struck as news spread that a girl was attacked on her way back to the guest wing of the castle. No one understands what could have done it but Derek had an idea, she was bitten by an Alpha werewolf and the bite did not take. Galinewts had always been known for the glades hosting werewolves. The wards put in place were meant to keep them out but on occasion few came in an attacked student's. Paige never showed up to the first challenge, they never got to watch it together because she was the one who was killed. 

Derek could never let that happen to Stiles and if being the groundskeeper kept him safe he would do it. That thought solidified the resolve that he would join Galinewts as a professor, sure Stiles would be around him all the time. He was sure that he could control the wolf with time. The feeling of want and need would dissipate as time continued. 

He also got to see Cora excel and make sure she wouldn’t be ostracized by her classmates. It was a win-win situation and Cora could make all the jokes about his lack of a life, but he was determined to protect them. It made his brain jump back to dinner at what Stiles implied. 

He was going to be an Auror, which meant he was going to be in physical harm. His wolf was incredibly distressed knowing it's mate had willingly made the decision without consulting him. Derek followed him into the bathroom with the intention of dominating showing him who makes the decision, pulling back at the last minute, knowing Stiles would not take kindly to being man handled.  

After he graduated and went into the field how was Derek going to protect him? What if he didn't get to tell Stiles how he feels and falls in love with his partner. Derek was becoming extremely paranoid after that thought. Too many possibilities were capable of happening and in another time Derek would focus on that but now he was focused on the smell of burning wood. 

 It was incredibly strong and pungent as Derek sat up. He looks through the curtain and is horrified to see a group of wizards in white cloaks blowing fire out the tip of their wands. Cora was still at the notary and Derek scrambled to reach over to his sister. He reached the stockings and stuffed every single one with family photos, personal possessions and Cora looked over her shoulder and her nose flared as well.

She looked over at Derek in fear. Derek pointed to the family spell book. she grabbed the family spell book and latched onto Derek. Derek looked around to see if anything of importance was left before Cora pipes up.

"We have to go, the wards give us only so much time to apparate before it is broken!" Cora yells. Derek apparates them both to the only place he has in his mind before closing his eyes. When they both open them they are in the middle of a living room and four pair of eyes are watching them. 

"D-Derek? Cora what, what's happening." Stiles looks up from his position on his floor next to Scott. John is already at his feet aiming his gun at Derek. Stiles stands between his dad and the two putting his hands up in warning. 

"D-dad it's ok, they are my friends. Guys what happened? Why do you have stockings? Cora... Der" Stiles asks eyes looking between them. 

 "Someone just tried to burn our house down..." Cora breaks down into tears and Stiles comforts her as she curls in on herself. 

"Our sister... just started a campaign for werewolf rights. I'm assuming people weren't happy so they came to start something. We got out of there as quickly as we could, we... we uh, left a lot..." Derek croaks looking at Stiles. Melissa stand up and looks between them clearly concerned.  

"Do you want to go to the Aurors? Are you guys hurt?" Derek shakes his head no twice. He just wants to stay here away from anyone who wants to hurt him, stay with Stiles, who makes his safe. 

Cora is wracking with sobs and everyone is tense, and yeah this Christmas was one for the books definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, as I said I am reviving this story! Please leave a comment if you think I should reign in on the heavy Derek obsession. Also leave one if you would like me to list out which character is in which house.  
> P.S: Tags will be updated as the story progresses, so things like Teacher!Derek and Child!Stiles etc. will be changed  
> P.P.S: This took me forever to write and I've officially decided that each year at Galinewts will be reduced to 10 chapter each. So expect about 60 or 70 more chapters in the upcoming year. each one will vary from 4000, to 10000. Sterek will come earlier than anticipated but it will be let Sexy!Times because Stiles is still really young to be with him. expect some steamy teacher student sex. I also kind of refuse to allow Derek to have sex with other men/woman because he's really sold on Stiles. The whole spark thing with Stiles will be expanded on in the future but still is not relevant in the case of Stiles' first year there. Also, I'm going to kind of follow canon aside from Laura being alive so expect some character death.
> 
> Love you all, see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by moonwalkers so yup. Also I loved writing this whole other perspective of another school of Another school in North America.


End file.
